The Lightest Darkness
by LeaByrd
Summary: Tabitha and James used to live completely normal lives.. until one terrible accident throws them into a magical, and dangerous world, complete with wizards, magical creatures and a timeless struggle that they're a apart of..
1. Chapter 1

It was raining. It was raining _a lot_. Down, down, down came the raindrops, fat and heavy. They fell from the dark overcast clouds that never seemed to wane, intermixing into the warm California soil.

Far above that soil, sat a mansion. The mansion was historic, and was on top of a glorious hill, above and away from the bustling city nearby. The city folk liked it best there; the Cordova mansion always had deep, dark magic flowing in and around it like an electric fence. No sane person ever got close to the mansion.

Deep within the house, sat a room, completely concealed and rarely used by anyone except the occupants, The Cordovas.

Orvis Cordova stood, tall and mighty, peering closely at the rabbit that was chained to the altar. The rabbit, so pure and innocent, would be a perfect sacrifice to his god, The Horned One. He drew his dagger, and plunged it deep into the rabbit's soft flesh. A rush of power enveloped him, once the rabbit had stopped moving. He smiled, and quickly strode over to a crystal ball that sat on and ancient, cobwebbed table. He stuck his face close to it.

A crystal clear image of a teenage girl materialized. Orvis felt a rush of relief. The sacrifice had worked…. Alsa, The Horned One, had heard him. Orvis smiled again, a hint of malice detected in his blue eyes.

He knew that, centuries ago, there had been a pair, a witch and Immortal that had magic. Such deep powerful magic, combined with love, that when harnessed together made them unbeatable and feared by all. They had gotten married by force, a way of forming a flimsy alliance between their two feuding houses, but eventually, they fell in love. Their love was unmatched. Orvis's smile got wider and more malevolent, thinking about what happened next.

To say the two lovers' families were feuding was an understatement. They hated each other to the point where things always got out of hand when they were close to each other. This feud went back farther than time, it seemed. Each encounter between the Ruths and Cordovas left death and destruction as a result.

That night, the Ruths stormed the Cordovas castle, ruthlessly killing whoever got in their way. They had come for one thing, to kill all the Cordovas for not sharing the secret of The Black Ruin. The fight was bloody and long, lasting for at least a day. By the end, many Cordovas and Ruths had been slaughtered, but the biggest upset was that The Black Ruin had been summoned, and Toren Cordova and Spendrella Ruth, the two lovers, were dead.

Orvis stepped back now, out of his thoughts, and looked at the sleeping girl in his crystal ball. She had no idea that she was a descendant from the powerful Ruth family.

"And you'll never find out." Orvis said.

He chuckled, low in his throat, and outside the sky rumbled, and the lighting cracked.

****

Sunlight streamed through the blinds, aimed right at the sleeping teenage girl in her bed. Tabitha woke up with a flinch, startled by her dream. She propped up on her elbows, looking around, and let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't stuck in a crystal ball. Tabitha Ruth slowly got up, taking a second to stretch, and went over to her vanity set. She looked at her reflection, still reveling in her dream. It had been scary. Suddenly, she got up, thinking of something entirely new.

"This is the last day of school."

A wave of excitement washed over her, and she slid open her closet, searching for something to wear.

Alexander Cordova sat on the edge of the railing of the deck, staring off into the ocean and East Beach. He breathed in the salty lick of the air, and tried to ready himself. His father was coming soon and-

There was a sharp knock at the door. Alex, reluctantly leaving his favorite spot, slowly strode over through the open house. He reached the foyer just as the door flew open. A tall, pale man stood before Alex, clad in black.

"Well?" the man asked, raising an impatient brow. To enter any one of the Cordova houses, a Cordova needed to invite you in.

Alex cleared his throat, and forced a smile. "Welcome Father."

He stepped back, allowing Orvis to come in, grabbing Alex by the shoulders.

"I have something that is of monumental importance."

Alex inwardly groaned. By the sight of Orvis's excited eyes, he could tell it wasn't good. Still, he followed Orvis to the bookshelf that stood on the far end of the living room. Orvis swung the bookshelf back, revealing a secret door that led down to the basement. Keeping that fake smile, Alex followed his father down…

Tabitha bounced out of the heavy wooden doors, smiling as the wind tousled her long, wavy, cream-colored hair all around.

_Free at last!_ She thought.

Her mother, Jane, stood near the curb, shielding the sun from her eyes as she saw her daughter.

"Hey mom." Tabitha said as she reached Jane.

"Hey Tabby, sweetie." Jane held out her hand, and checked her watch. They headed through the parking lot, packed with overjoyed teenagers and teachers, looking around for Jane's car. Minutes later, the top-of-the-line gray Jaguar came into view. They wordlessly got in, and Jane sped off. The scenery whipped by them as they drove. Tabitha had to break the silence.

"What happened to your old car?" she asked, referring to the sleek black convertible her mother used to own.

"Oh, I still have it." Jane said, patting Tabitha's head. She knew that her daughter had always liked that car. "It's just…. old, and I like this car very much."

Tabitha laughed, thinking how it was only a couple months ago that they had gotten the convertible.

She pressed the button to roll down the window, and stuck her face out. Tabitha immediately felt better, she could clearly see all of the plants and bushes by the road, intermingling into one another. Jane stopped at a stoplight.

The mixing of the plants and bushes all stopped instantly, but the sun still shimmered off the road, leaving an eerie illusion on it. Tabitha knew she was almost home. The car, seconds later, sped up again. The sun, now fully away from the clouds, caressed Tabitha's face warmly.

Suddenly, it all stopped, and Tabitha opened her eyes.

She was looking at familiar things. The beautiful, clear lake that her room over looked, the hill… and finally, her house. The eternally beautiful Ruth Manor stood onto of a hill whose grass never seemed to yellow. The house itself was traditional and white, much like that of its owners.

There was a twisting graveled road that lead to the plateau of the hill, and, like everything else, it emitted a certain vibe that no one could quite place as they visited the manor.

"Tabitha?"

Tabitha stepped out of the Jaguar, and faced her mother, swinging her book bag over one shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Could you go get some greens from our garden? We need them for dinner tonight." Jane had a gleeful glint in her eye, like she knew something Tabitha didn't, and wasn't going to tell. Tabitha caught note of it, but walked toward the stone steps that led to the garden.

Their giant, boarded fence greeted her as she rounded the corner. She unlatched the latch, and gate gently swung back, squeaking slightly. Tabitha stepped in, and stopped.

There, on the other side of the garden, near the Virgin Mary statue, was a boy. He was currently picking carrots, and his back was facing Tabitha.

"James!"

The guy whipped around, and Tabitha, throwing down her book bag and the basket she was going to pick greens with, ran into his arms.

"Hey Tabs!" he laughed. Tabitha hugged him tighter, eager to close the year since she's seen him.

"How's college?" she mumbled into his shoulder, still hugging him. James had left very early for college this year, considering he's only 17.

He let her go, and stepped back.

"Things are good." He said, somewhat hesitantly. An awkward moment passed, neither person knew what to say. Then, James looked passed Tabitha.

"Hey Mom. Dad."

Tabitha turned around, and sure enough, there stood Jane and Isaac Ruth.

Isaac stepped forward, evaluating his son, disapproval clear in his eyes. Tabitha and Jane were oblivious to it, but James caught it. He smiled fakely, and went to hug his father. Jane, looking from her son, to her daughter to her husband, smiled, and ushered them inside.

She was alone in the garden. Jane looked up at the sky, which was now rapidly growing darker with rain clouds. She dropped to her knees quickly, and said a prayer, hoping God would make James's homecoming picnic blessed, and rain-free. She got up, and looked once more at the sky before heading inside, forgetting completely about the greens and carrots.

The next few hours, Tabitha thought, flew by without much happening. There were lots of questions for James about college, and how he was settling in his first year. Most of the time, James gave short, or sarcastic answers, with little to no detail whatsoever. Tabitha just sat back, still loving the fact that her brother was _actually_ here, her mischievous, fun-loving brother who was always smiling and living life to the fullest. She hadn't realized how much she missed him.

Her father was doing most of the rapid-fire questions, and Tabitha wondered why he was so stressed all of the sudden. Was it because James was back in town?

Tabitha turned her attention to the window, where, moments ago, the sun was shining and everything seemed to be outside. Now, the sun was beginning to droop down in the sky, and behind a mountain. The crickets were chirping and singing outside. Isaac seemed far from satisfied with his son's answer, but ceased questioning him. He figured he wouldn't get anything out of James.

Jane picked up the picnic basket, taking the opportunity when no one was talking. All eyes turned to her. She stood up, and simultaneously all the family stood up too.

"Let's go." Jane figured they might as well go now, before it was too dark to see anything. Everyone scrambled out of the house, and to the car.

When Jane walked out, and climbed into the driver's seat, she didn't look at the sky. There was a tiny prickling in the back of her mind, but she refused to let anything spoil this night. When she started the car, and made it out of the driveway, the prickling got stronger.. but instead of turning back, going safely home, she turned around and asked James and Tabitha to hold the basket.

Tabitha turned to James, and they both grinned. She pushed down the window button slightly, just enough so she could make out the lines of the trees, and the dim sky beyond that. A few stars were already visible in the sky, even though it was not yet dark. James laughed silently at his sister. She always had to look at the sky. He remembered when Tabitha was little. His dad had actually been cool then, and together, they had built Tabitha a big, floor to ceiling window seat, overlooking the lake.

He remember how his father and him had been running around for months, trying to find curtains that Tabitha had specifically asked for. Now, they didn't even hang there. Tabitha had been so proud of him, and was smiling, nonstop, for about a week.

James's father used to be very nice, and relaxed, but that was before James turned down a place at Harvard. Isaac knew some people, and pulled some strings so that James could get early admissions. But James didn't want that at all, especially since he would be treated different from all the other kids. So, he had decided to go to Berkeley, which was way closer to home, and where his father hadn't interfered at all. James had gotten a scholarship there.

Abruptly, James sat up straight, and propped his feet up on the center console where, seconds ago, his dad had rested his arm. A tiny, but not missed, sniff of disapproval came from the passenger seat, and James grinned widely. Tabitha pulled her hand in, and finally rolled up the window. Her fingers were beyond numb. She flexed them, and a small whoosh of relief went through her when they moved. She leaned forward, wondering desperately when they were going to get off this twisty back road. The road was paved, but muddy, and very used. It was very dark here.

Thick trees covered the road from the last, dim rays of the sun. The headlights cut straight ahead through the fog, just in time to catch the next curb. It was blacker than black out here.

Suddenly, the lights on the road shivered a little, and the darkness invaded the car. Tabitha blinked, and right after, a deer, glassy eyes fixated on the headlights, flew right in front of the car. Jane slammed on the brakes, and tried to swerve, but it did no good. The deer crashed through the Jaguar's windshield. Tabitha grabbed James's hand, and together, they blacked out, as awful screaming and glass shards filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex watched his father's crystal ball, trying to stay unfazed and hide his confusion. His father had just murdered a non- magical being, an Innocent.

He cleared his throat.

"What was the point in that?" Alex meant for his question to sound more.. gentle, but Orvis seemed to take no offense.

"Of what, son?" he asked, looking away from the crystal ball.

"You murdered an Innocent. The Order has rules against that you know."

Orvis snorted at the sound of the Order's name. They were nothing but a bunch of naïve wizards who had unnecessary power. He looked deeply into his only son's bright, ocean blue eyes.

"She was an Innocent, but her children and husband are not." Those words rang out and around the basement. Alex folded his arms, but nodded, like that was the answer to life.

Orvis sighed, seeing the confusion on Alex's face.

"You do not fully understand."

Alex continued to fold his arms, but dropped the questioning look. He now glared at his father. He _did _fully understand. All he wanted to know was why his father had killed the Innocent.

He sat down on a well, worn leather couch, and grabbed a thick, old spell book, hoping his father would get the hint and leave.

Orvis, no doubt, did not miss the hate that emancipated from Alex's eyes. He glanced at his son, who was now oddly reading a book. He wanted to be left alone.

Wordlessly, Orvis snapped his fingers, and landed in the kitchen upstairs.

Alex waited several minutes before gently closing the book. He walked over to the crystal ball, and merely touched it, thinking about the car crash that he and his father had witnessed moments ago.

Again, he saw the Jaguar flying down the foggy, night ridden road. There was an obvious shimmer in the light, and Alex hoped that none of the passengers in the car saw it. That's what happened when you transported something. Seconds later, the deer emerged from the spot where the light shimmered slightly, and flew into the car. He saw the Innocent, who was no doubt the mom, swerve, and get hit by the deer as it came crashing in. The car flipped over, causing a man, probably the father, to be thrown out, and he hit the pavement with a loud thud.

Two children sat in the back, and they crawled out of their sideways car. A male, of about seventeen, climbed out first, followed closely by another person. They sat down on the pavement, obviously broken and injured. Alex could see now, that it was a brother and sister. The sister was crying into her brother's shoulder, her petite frame and long, wavy hair shook from the force of her sobs. He needed to find them. He wanted to know what was so special about them that his dad felt threatened enough to kill them. Alex knew that only he could save them from his father… The crystal ball slowly faded out.

****

Tabitha slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was white. White ceiling, white walls…

She sat up, and was surprised to find she was in a hospital bed. There was a T.V. turned on, in the top corner of the room, but it was muted. She threw back the covers, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Tabitha eased herself off the bed.

A blinding pain shot through her legs, traveling all the way up in her body, causing her to crumple to the floor.

"Tabitha!" A man ran in through the open door, and scooped her up. It took her a second to remember: this was her father. Tabitha gripped his hand as he lay her back down.

"Dad?" her voice was very quiet. Tabitha was afraid of disturbing the silence around them.

Isaac smiled sadly. "Yes Sweetheart?"

Tabitha suddenly became aware of what had happened, and sat up quickly again.

"Honey—."

"Dad, where's James and Mom?" her voice broke. Isaac stiffened, but smiled at Tabitha and walked over to a starched white curtain that hung at the end of room, and pulled it back. She felt a surge of happiness race throughout her. James was sleeping in the bed, all his features were relaxed, and he was facing her. She wanted to walk over to him, wake him up, and hug the life out of him, but one thing stopped her.

Tabitha faced her father again.

"Why can't I walk?"

Isaac shifted uncomfortably, but looked carefully into Tabitha's eyes.

"It's a temporary spinal cord problem."

Her mind swam. Spinal cord? She didn't even remember hurting her back. Her dad was the one who got thrown out of the car and—

"Mom…"

Isaac's eyes closed for a moment, and sat down at the end of Tabitha's bed, holding her knee.

"She broke her neck, honey. There was nothing they could do."

Tabitha's eyes widened, and soon filled with tears. Isaac hugged her harder, trying to keep her from falling apart.

Isaac patted her hair.

"I know sweetie, I know." He was using his gentlest voice.

Tabitha pulled back from him a couple minutes later, wiping her eyes.

"Will I be able to walk?" Her voice poured with such sadness that Isaac had to blink rapidly to keep from crying. He hugged her, this time more quickly.

"Of course," he said, standing up. "This will just be for a couple of days." Isaac patted her head, and added, "Now, get some rest, honey." Before walking out, and gently closing the door. Tabitha nodded until her father was out of sight, and then rolled over, facing James's bed.

"James?" she whispered.

There was a slight rustling, and then James sat up.

"Yeah?" his voice sounded raspy, almost like he was going to lose it entirely.

"Did you hear everything?" James turned to face her, full on, his normally bright eyes slowly shutting down with sadness. He nodded.

"Can _you_ walk?"

James nodded, then forced a grin. He was determined to make sure that Tabitha wasn't sad for long.

"Ever since I was a toddler." He laughed hoarsely, and slowly, Tabitha laughed along.

****

Jared walked out into the moonless night, away from his house. He wasn't afraid of the dark. That fear was taken out of him when he was very little. He went into the forest. It smelled of fresh rain, and soil. California always did to him, for some strange reason.. A small wind swept through the trees, and went straight through his short, strawberry hair. Finally, he came to a small clearing, where there was a couple of stumps, all surrounded by rings of leaves, mushrooms, and flowers. There, he sat, on the stump in the middle, crisscrossing his legs, breathing in and out loudly. He needed to concentrate and find his enemy, Alex Cordova.

****

Tabitha heard soft little giggling outside the door. She flipped over, and looked at James. He was fast asleep. She sat up, and leaned toward the door, straining her ears. Tabitha heard the giggling again. There were no windows in this blank, white room, so she couldn't tell if it was day or night. She squinted at the digital clock that hung next to the door. Did that say 1 or 11?

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a parade of people came in.

"Surprise!" her father shouted, followed by more people. Two teenagers wrestled to the front of the crowd, and Tabitha recognized them instantly: Chelsea Marks and Scarlet Brooks—her best and dearest friends.

They squealed together and ran into Tabitha's outstretched arms.

James bolted upright, his hair messy from sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, looking at the crowd and at Tabitha.

"What's goin' on?" he slurred, his voice still slightly raspy and sleepy.

"What does it look like, Jay?" a boy with shaggy sand-colored hair called from the small crowd. James looked at them, confused, and immediately he surrounded by all his guy friends.

The only people left in the crowd, was Tabitha's dad, and a couple of nurses holding balloons, all looking antsy or bored. Tabitha smiled, taking in the sight of her two best friends.

"Tabs!" Scarlet said excitedly. "You know they're letting you out tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Chelsea added, taking Tabitha's hand and examining it. "We should go shopping and get manicures!"

Tabitha tried desperately to soak up their excitement, but found she couldn't. The last few days, James had tried hard to help her cope with her sadness, but so far, it hadn't worked. She was still grieve-stricken, but she knew she would have to go on with her life. Tabitha simply couldn't sit in a heap, and cry for the rest of her life.

_Maybe James did help me a little bit after all_, she thought.

"Then we could go to the one place—."

"That would be great! We haven't been there in forever."

They were mainly talking to each other, but Tabitha tried to concentrate on what they were saying. She felt.. different all of the sudden…

Tabitha glanced around anxiously, suddenly aware of a feeling that somewhere, someone was watching her. The room spun, and slipped into the darkness.

****

Alex shrunk back from his father's crystal ball, slightly horrified. He had tried to enter the girl's mind from a distance. Obviously, looking at the unconscious girl now, it had not worked.

A strange feeling washed over him, he wasn't really sure what to call it. Shame? Disappointment that it hadn't worked? Alex wasn't very certain. Walking away from the crystal ball, Alex made his way upstairs, going towards his favorite spot outside, thinking about all the research he had done on the two children of the Innocent. He had come to find that their name was Ruth. They were from French descendants, and lived in a main mansion on the outer part of upper scale New York City. Their other, slightly smaller mansion, resided on the West Coast, not very far from here. Alex decided he would bring them to California. He quickly snapped his fingers, figuring it would be quicker to Transport, than walk. Seconds later, his father walked in the kitchen door, and smiled faintly at his son.

****

The nurse poked her head in and found everyone exactly as they were a couple of hours ago. The Ruths needed rest if she was going to let them leave in the morning.

"Everyone," she called, her voice friendly, but loud. "Visiting hours are over."

A sigh rippled through the crowd of boys, and one stepped forward.

"But the time –." started the boy. His dark curly hair reminded the nurse of mocha.

"Visiting hours are _over_." She stated again. The nurse looked over at the girl, Tabitha, who was now sleeping peacefully after she had gone unconscious for a few minutes. Her friends had long since left, and weren't giving her such a hard time.

"Yeah, It's not even nine—." Another boy started, pointing at the digital clock that hung next to the door.

"Visiting hours—."

"But.." a third boy started loudly.

"OUT!" The nurse yelled, pointing at the door. These guys had no respect for authority. They—thankfully—shuffled out quickly, leaving her and the children. She walked to the door, and gently flicked the light switch off.

James laughed to himself, closing his eyes. His friends were always like that… trying to make things more difficult for everyone. It made him laugh. He hoped they would come again tomorrow; they were really the only things that kept him sane in this mental place, plus, they reminded him that life wasn't over. Sure, his mother had died, and of course, he was sad, but he couldn't not go on with his life. If he didn't, then he might of as well died with his mother. He sat up again, not believing he would go to sleep; he was thinking too much. He actually yearned to leave, but at the same time, didn't want to go. His dad would be taking care of him.

A wave of pure nausea hit him hard, and for a second, it blocked out the sadness that James felt, but refused to embrace. His uptight, mean father whose dreams were crushed when James went to Berkeley, instead of Harvard. His father, who threatened James all the time, yet acted so innocent in front of Tabitha and his mom. It made him sick. James stopped thinking, and a marvelous idea popping into his head.

_I'll run away_, he thought. _I know how to live on my own, and I can start brand new._

Without his father.

He had a crazy grin on his face. James knew exactly where to go.

****

Jared quietly slunk back into the forest, unnoticed by any of the trigger-happy hunters that patrolled the area constantly, day and night. He went back to the familiar spot where his stump was. Jared had never tried something like this at any other time except for night, when his magic was the strongest, but he figured it worked the same way. He let his mind drift, reaching out for anything…. anything that might help him locate Alex. Jared had heard he was on the loose again. An image of East Beach in California came into his mind, and shortly after another image came.

It was a mansion, right beside the beach, that looked unused. He opened his eyes, letting himself sync back with himself, but not before one more image sprang into his mind. It was of Alex, sitting on a railing at his home in East Beach. Jared stood up, and grabbed his cell phone. He called exactly nine people, and told them that they were going on a vacation.

****


	3. Chapter 3

It was about seven o' clock in the morning when Tabitha was shaken awake. She opened her eyes, and down stared her dad.

"Honey!" He gulfed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Dad? What's going on?" she sounded scared, and her mind raced. Was she not getting out soon? Did something go wrong? Is James all right?

She looked over suddenly at James's bed, but found the curtain instead. That annoyed her to no end. She couldn't be with her brother all of the time.. just because of that accursed curtain.

"They're letting you out!" Isaac cried, letting go of Tabitha. She swayed a little, but all the bad feelings flew away.

"When?"

Isaac stuck on his serious dad face. "It's whenever you what really, but honey, I understand if—."

"Oh no! Please dad, let's go!" Tabitha threw back her covers and leapt out if bed. She tipped over immediately, but Isaac caught her.

"Be careful, sweetie."

Tabitha nodded, trying to act serious, but a big grin was forcing its way on to her face.

_I'm actually leaving today!_ She thought.

A nurse came in minutes later, and Tabitha's smile vanished. The nurse was carrying crutches. She smiled sweetly, and handed Tabitha the crutches.

"You might need these for the first day or two." Her voice was southern, and dripped with sweetness.

Tabitha stuck the crutches under her arm as soon as the nurse had walked out. They actually fit pretty comfortably, considering her short, skinny frame. Isaac looked at his daughter, sadness welling up inside him at the sight of one of his children using crutches.

_It's better than what Jane had to go through…._

At the thought of his wife, Isaac's eyes filled with tears. He turned his back on Tabitha so she wouldn't see him crying.

Tabitha hobbled over to the curtain and drew it back. James was sitting up, letting his feet dangle off the bed; he looked up as Tabitha stood there.

"What's going on?"

Tabitha grinned again, and was desperately trying not to shout out with joy. "We're leaving today!"

James pushed himself off the bed; excitement and relief clear in his eyes.

"Really?"

Tabitha nodded, looking around as their father came up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. His eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Are you ready to go, then?" Isaac looked between his two children who both grinned and nodded their heads vigorously.

****

A stick thin African American boy of about fifteen looked up at the giant house. It was three stories high, and had millions of windows covering the front. A glass structure sat on top of the house, octagonal, and completely see-through. He walked up to the big front double doors, and stood, staring at the knockers shaped like lions. He stood there, shaking slightly, trying very hard not to breakdown, and unsure why he was here. He hadn't talked to Jared in almost half a year.

He shut his eyes, and hit the knockers against the door. The noise that resounded off the door was loud, far louder than the boy had expected. Jared must have magically enhanced them. Footsteps came from within the house, and soon, the door opened. Jared stood there, smiling slightly at the boy before stepping back and allowing him to enter. Jared ushered him forward, past all of the dimly lit photographs that hung onto the walls in the tiny hallway. Jared led him to a bright room, unlike the rest of the house, and you could tell this was the mainly used part of the house.

Currently, it was set up like a kitchen, and everyone was sitting around the island in the center of the room.

"Lee!" a tall, dark blonde hair boy ran to him, and hugged him around the middle.

"Justin?" Justin was Lee's best friend. They had met in preschool when they were both hiding from the bullies that littered their school. Lee took a step back. He hadn't seen Justin in almost two months, but nothing had changed. His eyes, usually mimicking exactly how Lee felt, now shone with fear, and strangely…. excitement. Lee opened his mouth to ask Justin why he was excited, but a sharp, impatient cough cut him off. Jared was reminding them that they weren't the only ones here. Lee leaned against the end of the counter, away from where the other people sat, and Justin retreated into the corner he had previously occupied.

"Everyone," Jared's voice was warm, but loud. "I expect you don't fully understand what is going on."

Lee found himself nodding, along with the others, and looked down the row to see who else was here.

Next to Lee, the seat was empty, but after that, sat Emmett, Lee's childhood friend who grew up in the same ghetto neighborhood. Emmett had a pure look of boredom that he continuously shot at Jared. Perched in the chair next to Emmett, looking slightly uncomfortable, sat Elizabeth.

Lee had to resist from flinching when he saw her. He knew she was a witch, but it still surprised him to see her. Lee had known Elizabeth since second grade, when _he_ became her target. Finally giving in to the urge, he shuddered thinking about the cruel things she frequently did to him. She had been only scary then. Now, sitting three seats away from him, Elizabeth was mortifying. She currently had her head down, so her dark blonde hair formed a curtain around her. Lee could only guess what was under that curtain, and he found himself not wanting to know. Next to Elizabeth sat her best friend Skye, who was looking at Jared with sort of a mystified expression.

Skye was pretty, and she reminded Lee of one of those Greek statues you see in museums. Next to Skye, in chairs that belonged to another room in the house, sat four guys. Lee didn't know who any of them were, but he figured they were wizards, or Immortals, just like everyone else here. They all looked around Lee's age, and had the same dusty brown hair, cut in different moderations. They were brothers, that much Lee could figure out.

Lee turned his attention back to Jared, who was still giving his little speech. He wanted to know why he was here. What made him walk up the driveway, to Jared's house, even though he was scared out of his mind?

"Lee, any questions?" Jared's golden eyes were burning holes through his, and Lee had to resist the urge to run. Slowly, he shook his head. Jared clapped his hands together, creating a loud smack that echoed off the kitchen walls.

"Good! We'll start out tonight then."

Lee automatically stopped breathing. Start what out tonight? He saw everyone get up, and he ran over to Justin, who was idling in the corner.

"What's going on?"

Justin's big hazel eyes widened. "We're joining a coven tonight."

Lee let out a breath he forgot he was holding, and sucked in again. Jared had been trying to figure out how to create a coven for the last year or two.

"Are you joining?"

"What choice do we have, Lee?" Justin's voice broke with fear.

Lee looked for a second at Justin, and then left the room. He saw Jared seconds later, making his way down the hallway.

"Jared?"

He stopped, and turned backwards toward Lee.

"Can I do something for you, Lee?" Jared's voice was no longer loud, but the warmness was still there…. sort of.

"I… I don't — I understand that…" Lee took a deep breath, and started over. "I wasn't really listening….and I don't understand."

Jared's eyes turned up in intensity, which made Lee, shrink back, and he smiled, showing none of his teeth. "Lee, I know it's all kind of happening fast, the random phone call, the mysteriousness of it all, but it will be over soon." Lee's heart sank just as Jared smiled wider. "Tonight, we will combine all of our power, our _magick_, and it will make us more powerful than before."

Lee wrinkled his brow. Magick…he hadn't heard that word for months. Without it, his life had been, fairly, normal. Now, he was sure that was about to change. Against all his better judgment, Lee found himself nodding.

"Okay," he said, trying hard to sound brave. "I'll do it."

Jared smiled again, more to himself than to Lee.

"You really didn't have a choice, did you?"

Lee looked up at Jared, his soon-to-be coven leader, looked deep into his fire lit eyes, and knew in his heart, Jared was right.

****

Tabitha was trying to keep herself busy, trying to work out any urge to cry she had left. It had been almost three days since her and James had left the hospital. Ever since, life for everyone had went back to normal, but not necessarily in a normal way. But, Tabitha guessed, everyone had their own way of grieving. James immediately had dates every single night, and her father had taken some time off work, but now, he never left his computer, or the picture of his wife that he had brought to the funeral.

Tabitha was numb inside. She had been ever since she had come home from the hospital. She didn't really understand why James wasn't sad, why he wasn't constantly trying to hold all those tears in, like Tabitha was, but then again, he never was much of a crier anyway. She set down the book she was holding, tired of trying to find a place to put it.

Her stomach growled unexpectedly, and she patted it, making her way to the kitchen, taking seconds to look at the family photo, of her, James, her father, and mother, that hung right on the edge of the wall. Tabitha remembered last year when James had asked some random pedestrian to take the photo. They were all at some beach, laughing and slightly sun burnt. Tabitha smiled. That always was her favorite picture.

"I still don't understand why you didn't go to Harvard, James." Her father sounded angry, and Tabitha, although a little regretful, stayed where she was.

"I don't want to talk about this again…." James replied, bored, and Tabitha heard his footsteps starting to walk away. She rounded the corner, and saw her father grab James's bony arm, stopping him immediately. She jerked back, suddenly scared and overwhelmed.

_What's happening?_

"I fought for you to get in there... but instead, you went to _Berkeley._"

"I didn't want to go there –." James started, talking through his teeth.

"You could of gone there, became a lawyer, and you could have been –"

"Like _you_? Is that what you were going to say?" James's voice got low, and quiet, and he looked at his father. "Because, Dad, I don't want to be like you –."

"Don't take that tone with me." His dad warned, his voice low, so unlike the tone he used with his mom and Tabitha.

"Fine… whatever…"

" GO!" Isaac shouted, letting James go, pushing him out of his grasp.

James left quickly after that, crossing the giant living room, and still feeling his father's hating gaze at the back of his head. His room, right next to the living room, felt so inviting that James went immediately to it, and sat his head on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. His dad had been very annoying lately, more than usual. He was always complaining about how James didn't go to Harvard… and blah blah blah.

_I'm leaving,"_ he thought, but then he stopped, grinning wildly. _I'm leaving soon, very, very soon._

He would have to leave without warning, but he would leave a note, to Tabitha. Getting up and finding a notebook, he started scribbling the note, deciding exactly when and how he would leave

_Dear Tabitha,…._

****

Alex's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself surrounded by a beach.

_Where am I? _He thought.

He had remembered coming to the beach, but not falling asleep, although, he wasn't very surprised. The last couple of days had been stressful, and full of activity, and Alex found it hard to find some time to sleep. He had been researching and spying on the Ruths. He still did not know why his father wanted them so badly. They were just a witch and wizard, and, as far as Alex knew, they didn't even know _that._

He sighed, and looked around, familiarizing himself with this beach. The sun was still high in the sky, and it glinted off the dark blue water. There were small white peaks forming out farther, but none of them broke on to the shore. It was unusually calm. There also weren't any clouds in the sky, and the blue matched perfectly with Alex's eyes, he propped himself up on his elbows, and stopped looking around.

Suddenly, there was a rustling within the small forest that bordered the beach. It did not sound like an animal. Alex leapt up, a cat suddenly startled. There before him, stood a male, two years older than him, and he looked very familiar. He had an omniscient aura surrounding him.

"Alex.." his voice was low, but there was obvious power behind it. He had always had that.

Alex did not answer, but continued to stare at this person. He had not seen him for a long time. A moment, filled with tension and unforgotten hate, passed, and each person was looking each other in the eye.

"What ever it is, Jared, I'm not interested."

Jared laughed lightly at Alex, but his face went serious again.

"I wanted to make amends.. you know, forgive and forget?" he held out his hand, and waited for Alex.

Alex smacked it away, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. A thin, brick wall came into his mind, and with a simple push, it all fell down. Jared's mind had been harder to break into last time. Alex's smile was cold and forced, but he aimed it at Jared.

_No way…_

Jared, obviously bewildered, stared at Alex, hate creeping back into his eyes. He had tried so hard to keep it out.

Jared started to open his mouth, but Alex had already clicked his fingers and vanished, getting as far away as possible from Jared, his enemy.

****

A soft hum rippled through the whole house. Tabitha sat up, annoyed that she wasn't going to sleep, but at the same time, grateful for a distraction that kept her up. She didn't want the awful nightmares. It was the same one as always, anyways. The car crash kept sweeping into her mind, reminding her about the fact that they weren't a complete family anymore. Their mother, their amazing, sweet mother had been ripped out of their lives.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" her voice sounded hollow, like the rest of her, ever since the accident.

_But was it really an accident? _A tiny voice whispered inside her head.

_Of course it was!_ She argued. _Deer are not that evil._

Tabitha had a strange feeling, like the urge to genuinely laugh, in spite of what she was thinking about. She got up, picked up her sketchbook and colored pencils, and went to sit on her favorite window seat. It faced the lake, which now was glittering slightly from the sun that was sinking behind the mountaintop. This would be a great picture. She started with the sun, pink and yellow, with a hint of purple, making sure it wouldn't move before she finished. She started thinking about her dream.

_There _was_ one difference, _she thought. _I don't remember a blonde guy there before._

****

It was done. Lee turned his hand over, palm up. There lay a deep scar, running right down the middle of his hand. This scar bound him to eight other people; people he didn't exactly trust.

_Except for Justin._ He thought.

Tonight, they were having their second meeting as a coven. Jared had come back yesterday, talking about how he had underestimated Alex. Lee honestly didn't know why Jared was even interested in him so much. As Lee saw it, the Cordovas were evil. Why was Jared trying so hard to join powers with an evil family?

_Either he isn't trying to form an alliance or…._

"He's evil." Lee said aloud. He laughed, dismissing that ridiculous idea, and headed down to the kitchen, where the faint, but noticed, aroma of waffles wafted up.

****

Alex popped in moments before his father stepped in the doorway that led from the kitchen to the basement. He always had an uncanny ability of knowing when his son was in the kitchen. He was proud of his son, for breaking into that boy's mind so easily. Maybe it was because they had enough bad blood between them.. or it was because maybe the boy's –Jared's— mind was so easy to break into.

_Or maybe, _Orvis thought. _My son's need for a dramatic exit was so great._

Alex crossed his arms, "I do _not_ need a dramatic exit." He resisted the strong urge to walk off.

****

The whole street, despite the fact that there was no moon, shone brightly to James. He had started his mom's old convertible that she never used anymore, not since she got her new Jaguar.

_That's now totaled, _he thought grimly.

He practically had everything in the –his – car, except his bed. He had been packing, little by little, for about a week now, and he had to wait until both his father and sister had gone to bed at the same time. The chances of that happening again were impossible. James also felt a little twinge of guilt, when he thought of his sister. He had left a note –a very long note – hoping that he could explain why he had to leave in written form, instead of in person. She couldn't convince him to stay if he had already left. He stopped at a stop sign, and let his mind drift a little. He was going to their second mansion on the coast of California.

There, he could forget about his dad, and his apparent lack of being able to get over things. James had to admit though, he would miss Tabitha — although he was sure to see her when he went back for school—, and New York over all. But… what did California have? Beaches, girls, and no parents. That sounded pretty good to him. Plus, four of James's best friends were coming with him, and truthfully, he was thankful. He didn't want to be all alone in California. Thinking about that, about his soon-to-be life California life, made him want to step a little harder on the gas pedal. But something held him back, but not enough to turn around.

_What's going to happen to Tabitha?_

****

Tabitha sat back, admiring her drawing of the perfectly moonless sky. The stars lit up most of the sky, and that was what she mainly drew. She set her picture down with the other one, the other she did of the lake, but picked it up again. She wanted to show someone, but she knew her father was fast asleep at this hour. The only other person in this house was.. James. Tabitha smiled, and leapt up off the window seat, walking out of her room quickly. She slowed down once she got outside her doorway. The house was pitch black, especially down the stairs. She instantly wished she had brought a flashlight. As she stood at the top of the stairs, she looked left. There, at the end of the hallway, stood her father's room. The door was closed, as usual, and was hard to make out, unless you really wanted to find it.

Suddenly, a ball of light popped right in front of Tabitha's face. She held her mouth tight, trying hard not to scream. The ball of light hovered for a moment, then started down the stairs. Tabitha followed, mesmerized, her heart pounding loudly against her chest.

The light stopped at the foot of the stairs, and turned right, nearing the kitchen. The whole kitchen, once they were inside, seemed to bask in the ball's pure white light, even though it was not that great in size. Tabitha wanted, desperately, to touch it.

She reached out, the light reflecting off her pale hand made it look translucent. Her fingers tingled when they made contact, and soon her whole arm was feeling that same sensation. It seemed, for a minute or two, to lift Tabitha out of her hollow shell. The ball of light kept gliding forward, oblivious to Tabitha's touch. It abruptly halted in front of a door. Tabitha leaned back to avoid being hit in the face.

She… she was at James's door. The realization slowly dawned on her. The light had _lead_ her to his room. She stood there awkwardly, wondering if she should thank it or not. Tabitha opened her mouth, and then ball exploded.

Sparkling dust of a million colors flittered around her head, and then intermixed within Tabitha's wavy hair. She had a faint glow around her. She pushed the door slightly, and it swung open. James never completely closed his door.

The first thing that she noticed was how frightfully bare the room seemed. There were no sheets, no pillows on the bed. His green walls stared down at her, now menacing without any pictures. She walked closer, still confused. There was a piece of notebook paper on the mattress, and Tabitha picked it up.

_Dear Tabitha,_ it started. The letter was long, and took up both the front and back. She skimmed over it, until she got to the post note.

_P.S. – you can come visit me, if you want. I'm at our house in California. __Don't __worry, and __DON'T TELL DAD!_

_Love,_

_James_

Tabitha's eyes welled with tears, and she threw herself down on the bare mattress. Her sobs were muffled, and the room was still very dark. The faint glow that still surrounded Tabitha brightened, and the sparkles in her hair looked like all the stars in the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Where were they?

_Where were they?_

James scuffed the ground, trying to contain his frustration. It was now dusk, and the sun was just beginning to drift behind the mountain. James, if he was honest with himself, wasn't sure where he was. Yes, he was at a McDonald's, his friends and his meeting place, but the neighborhood that bordered the highway close to it looked very unfamiliar. It looked poor. The fence that separated the neighborhood from the highway was short and rotting; giant chunks of it were missing from all angles. The backs of the houses looked generally shoddy and uncared for.

James turned his back to the houses, still slightly mad at his friends' lateness. Usually, _he_ was the late one.

The rest of the parking lot was empty.

_Maybe they are here, _he thought. _And they are just messing with me._

That seemed much more likely than James being the first one here. There was a little gravel on the edge of the parking lot near the highway, and it crunched under James's feet when he walked. He walked across the desolate highway, staring straight at a particular part of the fence that had worn away completely, leaving a gap that most people couldn't get through. Not James. Years of sneaking out had made him very skilled…. and it also helped that he was very thin.

He had come to a street that had more depressingly, run down houses. James kept walking, his eyes darting around, looking for anything that might help him. It was getting harder to see, in the dim sunlight. Suddenly, something caught his eye. There, in front of him, was an alley, almost completely dark. James smiled to himself; this would be a perfect place for his friends to try to scare him. Confidence rising, James stepped down the alley, determined to prove to his friends, yet again, how much more cleverer he was than them. At the end of the alley was a dead end, but James turned left, and there stood a side alley. It dead-ended with a new-looking brick wall that looked completely out of place in such a run down neighborhood. He half expected his friends to jump out by now, but they didn't. Instead, as he walked farther down the side alley, he found them all lying against the new brick wall, in a heap. A very, disheveled, uncomfortable-looking heap. James stepped forward curiously, not comprehending what they were trying to do. They could not easily pop up from that jumbled mess. James got closer. Sonny's, James's genius and troublemaker best friend, face was the first one to come into view. His normally shaggy, sand colored hair was pushed back, and somehow, it looked paler. His eyes, always full of bliss and mischief, were closed, and now, only a ghost remained where the life once was in his face. James was past the point of utter confusion, but he knew something was very wrong here.

"Sonny?" James's voice echoed off the wall of the alley. He squatted to the ground, and looked more closely at Sonny's face. It was completely relaxed. No one, not even Sonny, could accomplish that.

_Not without being unconscious, or dea –_

James stopped the thought right there.

"Derek? Nick? Mason?" Their bodies were all under Sonny's and face first. None of them moved or made noise. "Guys?"

James felt a tiny prickling of fear creep in. They weren't responding, nor were they playing a joke on him, not anymore. He shook them, one by one; although it was harder once he got further down in the pile. They were rag dolls. James spoke some more, but nothing, absolutely nothing, was happening. James heart quicken in pace, and he had a sinking feeling. Something deep inside of him had sunk, like an anchor, to the bottom.

He placed his hand over Sonny's heart to confirm what he was sure of already and that's… when it happened.

Suddenly, the side alley dropped drastically in degrees, causing James to shiver. It was like all the energy had been sucked out of the air. Between James's hand and Sonny's chest, a dim light had begun to emit. James was awestruck. He felt a tingling sensation go through his fingers, and up his hand. The bad, sinking feeling had disappeared.

Then, the floodgates opened. The light magnified in intensity so rapidly that James had to close his eyes, but he could feel the light go to every brick. Minutes later, he opened his eyes, and the whole alley was illuminated.

A ragged breath made James jump slightly, and he quickly looked down at Sonny. His mischievous gray eyes stared back up at him. Slowly, Sonny's face spread into his famous easy smile, and sat up, which earned grunts from the guys below. James hauled Sonny to his feet, then looked around. The alley was brighter, if that was possible, and James knew why. The sun had finally set in the sky, and was not competing with the light. He sat down again, followed by Sonny, growing immensely tired by the second. But, something else was growing inside of him, too. Curiosity.

_How did I just do that? Was it me.. or actually someone else. Wait.. why did I just need to do it to Sonny, and everyone else woke up?_

"Jay?"

James was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he answered, surprised how worn out his voice sounded.

"Jay," Sonny started, using James's nickname. "What happened?" All I know is, we were waiting for you and now –."

"— We're here." A slightly higher voice finished. Mason had gotten up into a sitting position. His usually sharp, hazel eyes looked unfocused, and had a heavy haze over them. Mason helped Derek and Nick up, who also looked opaque and clouded-over, until they were all sitting in a circle. Everyone looked around until; finally, all eyes fell upon James.

"What are we going to do?" Nick's voice was thick and slurred, like he had just gotten out of bed.

James sat there, actually thinking about it. He was in an unfamiliar neighborhood. He knew Mason and Nick knew their way around; after all, that was how they all got here in the first place. But, Nick and Mason were in no state to drive, or even give directions.

No, he wouldn't ask for his friends help. What they needed right now was rest. Hopefully whatever happened to them would wear off by morning. They needed some place to spend the night. James thought back to before he had entered the alley. There were a couple houses he would consider staying in, if they were empty, but one stood out among them. He quickly got up to his feet, surprisingly nimble for being this exhausted. All eyes traveled up with him. James reached out for Sonny's hand, and pulled him to his feet.

James was instantly glad that they were in a neighborhood with tight-knit houses. His friends really didn't look that good. They all walked slowly out of the alley, James leading. By now, the sky had turned an inky black. James hadn't noticed how dark it was before now. As they walked—or hobbled— along down the sidewalk, the air got noticeably warmer. Warmer than the alley had been. James replayed in his mind what happened minutes ago in the alley, desperate for a logical answer.

_What happened back there?" _That was his first question.

Then, like bullets, more popped in, making James forget where he was. _What_ actually happened to his friends? Why did this have to happen to them – to him – right before they were going on vacation? It didn't make any sense….

Abruptly, all of James's thoughts scattered out of his mind like scared animals. Before them, stood a two story, old Victorian house, looking somewhat out of place in a neighborhood like this. With a pang in his heart, James realized it resembled his house; A much smaller, shabbier version, anyway. It looked unoccupied. There were no cars in the driveway, no porch light, no sign that anyone lived here. James beamed. This would be a perfect place. He walked closer, examining the door. It appeared locked, but James found no reason why it should, so he tried it. After all, this was an empty house.

To his surprise, the door remained quite still. James turned around, seeking help. Sonny was examining his nails, looking much more alert than any of the others. Derek and Nick were looking at the sky, in a very dumbfounded way. James could tell they were still out of it. Mason was staring off into space, but met James's eyes. He shrugged. James sighed, turning his back on them. What did he expect?

Suddenly, with a tiny "pop" the door pushed itself open. James would have found this odd, had he been more awake, but at that moment, a wave of pure exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. He fought it, barely, as he half-pushed his friends in the house, shutting the door quietly.

The house was surprisingly homey. It was a completely open floor. The kitchen, with its shiny counters and refrigerator, hugged tightly to the living room. There were lots of well-worn leather furniture, all facing oddly toward the big windows that covered the front of the house. James pushed his friends across the room, and up the wooden, creaky stairs. At the top of the stairs, he glanced around. There seemed to be at least three rooms. He hoped they were bedrooms….

"Where are we?" Mason said suddenly, making everyone jump a bit. It had all been very quiet until now.

James pointed at a room directly across from where they stood, ignoring Mason's question. James really didn't want to explain his way of thinking to him. The room had no door, just a frame, so he could faintly make out a bed, in the middle of the room.

"Take that room." James was surprised how demanding he sounded, but Mason didn't seem to care. He shrugged, and headed towards the room.

Nick and Derek shot him a look.

"Go where ever you want…." James waved his hand dismissively, but they seemed to take it seriously. They headed down the hallway, still looking around as if the place were made of Jell-O.

Sonny turned to him and saluted.

"Where do I go, Captain?"

James laughed, despite his waning energy. Sonny sounded so serious, and if someone didn't know him, they would probably think he was. James walked into the room that was built into the corner of the house. It was, by far, the closest, and he wondered why none of his friends had picked this room. It was, in fact, a bedroom. A bedroom with two beds. Sonny looked around, a slight smirk on his face, but, he rolled onto the first bed he saw, which was the closest to the door, and closed his eyes. He was out in seconds.

James, amused at the sight of Sonny, also rolled onto his bed, not bothering to undress, or even get under the covers. His head hit the pillow, and at the same instant, a light blinded his eyes. He quickly opened his eyes, and tilted his head a little, peering out the floor to ceiling window. A street lamp, at the opposite end of the cul-de-sac where the house sat, had found a perfect angle into the bedroom. James got up, sighing a bit, and went to the window. His hands closed around the curtains….

He stopped, letting his tired brain process what he was seeing. Below on the street, directly in the view of the window, stood two guys. They stared up at the window –at _him_ – looking somewhat curious. They were both very dark skinned, and had closely shaved heads.

The one guy, the shorter, scrawnier one, tilted his head, and his eyes gleamed, but not with malice… more like… curiosity. The other, a taller, more muscular one, crossed his arms impatiently as if he was waiting for something. What do they want?

Something banged near the street lamp that had prevented James from going to sleep seconds ago. The boys' heads turned, along with their bodies, giving James just enough time to race downstairs, now wide awake.

Another bang outside brought James closer to the door, where he looked out the tiny window that sat just at eye level for him. The guys had moved away from the view of the window upstairs, and were now inspecting what looked like a trash bin. Another bang – the trash bin shook violently enough that the lid flew off.

James's heart sped up, but he fought to keep his breathing normal. Out of the trash bin, came another male. He stepped out, seeming to replace the very oxygen with his strange air. The scrawnier boy cowered in his presence as he hurriedly put the lid back on the trashcan. James couldn't resist anymore. He had to find out what these people were up to. Very slowly, he turned the handle, and crept out.

Praying that the door and him were hidden by the darkness, he closed the door gently, barely hearing the "_click_." James looked around, listening for the voices of the strange males. Suddenly, someone grabbed him. James was secretly hoping it wouldn't come to this, because he wasn't much of a fighter; avoiding conflicts by talking was more his style. Still, he fought, his heart leaping into his throat as two more pairs of hands grabbed him, trying to control him. James sent his fists flying, happy when it hit someone and one pair of hands fell away. He kicked, struggled, and hit, for what seemed like hours.

With a force stronger than humanly possible, James was knocked flat on his stomach. He lay there for a second, slightly dazed, and with airless lungs. Someone roughly pulled up his head by his hair, and stuck a rag in his mouth. An angry, pungent smell filled his mouth, and leaked up into his nose – Chloroform. His head felt light, and dull, and everything was turning blurry. He was getting very dizzy, and was suddenly happy he was still on the ground. James heard the people talking now, although no recognizable words reached his ears. His hearing was fading… and his skin was rapidly heating up.

Abruptly, it all stopped, the dizziness, the heat, and James slowly fell into the never-ending darkness.

****

Tabitha wondered back inside, not being able to stand the heat any longer. In the last week, the sun had turned on, and now was baking poor little Manhattan. Tabitha hated the heat, that's why she always hated summer in New York and stayed inside most of the time. It was strange to have such high temperatures though, even in the summer. A cool blast hit her softly, caressing her, beckoning her away from the hotness outside. She walked into the kitchen. Her father was still sitting on a stool, his computer sitting on the island in the middle of the room. His eyes barely glanced at her as she walked in, and he immediately started typing again. Tabitha sighed, and made her way upstairs, to her room. Her father had been like that, morning through night, for two weeks now. Ever since James had left. She walked up the stairs, feeling an odd tingling in the back of her memory. This was where it showed up. The light.

The events of that night replayed themselves very quickly in her mind. The light leading her to James's room, the note he left, her picture she was going to show him… him not being there…

A tear gently slid down her face, soon followed by others. She still didn't understand why he had left, leaving her and her father so sad and alone, and so soon after their mother had died. She wondered briefly if it was because of that… if that was James's weird way of expressing his sadness, especially since he acted like everything was okay, and didn't cry, not even at the funeral. Tabitha pulled out her cell phone suddenly. She had never used it much before, but now, she made it a habit of keeping it close to her, ever since James left, in case he decided to call.

There were a few text messages from her best friends, Scarlet and Chelsea, asking her what she was doing this summer, and where. Since she didn't have many friends, or plans, Tabitha guessed she would be here…. all summer. There were no text messages, or calls, from James. The first week, Tabitha hadn't been worried; she knew James would call her when he got a chance. Now, after two weeks, she was scared. James definitely would have had a chance by now. Something deep inside of her, told her this was wrong. Something had happened.

And just like that… Tabitha made the decision to go after James. She wanted to make sure he was okay. The decision was that simple, Tabitha wondered if she had been subconsciously thinking and planning ever since James left. She would leave tonight. With that in mind, Tabitha started to get jittery. Would her father be even more heartbroken? Would James be mad when she found him?

She grabbed her favorite backpack, the light pink one with white polka dots, and started packing. Little questions popped into her mind, fast and angry, until her head was swimming with questions, 'what ifs', and doubts. She tried so hard to push them away, but an outstanding question lingered.

How was she going to find James, and how was she going to get there?

****

There were voices. They were talking very fast, and James wasn't even sure they were talking English. Did angels even talk in English? Was he dead? In Heaven? He slowly opened his eyes. Darkness immediately attacked him, and so did the pain. Pain seemed to rack on all around and in his body. He couldn't feel pain if he were dead, could he?


	5. Chapter 5

**(still James' POV)**

Despite the pain, James forced his eyes to stay open, taking in everything around him. He seemed to be in a cell that looked like the ones they used in jails. Just outside, there were three human forms all leaning against the brick walls that made up this room. A cold sensation pushed through the pain, instantly making James's vision sharper. His senses were coming back. James realized now that he was lying sideways on a cold, stone floor, and now, he could hear snatches of the conversation that was taking place in front of him.

"All I'm asking is, where did you get the Chloroform Emmett?" A voice asked. It sounded like he was trying to resist from yelling.

"I… I don't know." A slightly higher voice answered.

"You do know!" The first voice accused. "Why did you use it on the Ruth?"

James felt a little offended; he was sure they were talking about him, and he didn't really like to be referred as 'the Ruth'.

"Because he was beating us up?" Emmett said, slightly laughing.

The first voice rose in anger. "You could have damaged the magic inside of him!"

Emmett took a step forward and pointed towards the cell, at James. "Jared, I don't think we damaged him at all. He's awake."

At this, James's heart skipped a beat, and Jared snapped his head to look at him. How did Emmett know that?

"Good," Jared's voice was like a puff of smoke. "Lee… go help our _guest_ out of their handcuffs."

A third male stepped from the darkness. James was momentarily taken aback. This was a kid, no more than fifteen. Lee reached down and unlocked James's handcuffs. He stepped back, and helped James to his feet. James wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he liked Lee. James didn't think Lee was evil, or anywhere close to that. He couldn't say the same for Emmett and Jared.

The room seemed to open up as James stood up, but not by much. It was definitely a jail cell. They started up a pair of stairs that seemed like they would collapse any second. James hoped it would collapse right as Jared stepped on them. Sadly, it didn't. He was right in the middle of Jared and Emmett. Lee brought up the back, clinging to a big set of keys. James stopped inches from Jared, just as the door opened.

Stars surrounded James's eyes. The light in this room couldn't have been more different from the cellar. This was a much bigger room, filled with more people. Jared sat James in a chair and quickly handcuffed him again, like he was some dangerous criminal that might escape. The rest of the room opened up, as James's eyes got adjusted to the light, but there wasn't much to look at. It was a big empty white room with a window instead of a ceiling. Right in front of James, sat nine chairs that formed a semi circle around him. Six of the seats were already occupied by, what looked like, four of the same guys, a scary-looking blonde, and a pretty brunette. The three center seats had not been filled yet… and James had a sinking feeling….

Jared sat down gracefully in his chair, while Emmett and Lee sat on either side of him. James sat back, or as far as he could, since his hands were bound behind the chair. Jared cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"Why were you at that neighborhood?"

James inwardly frowned. It actually sounded like Jared was worried about James.

"Why did you attack my friends?" As soon as he said it, James knew it was true. He wasn't sure how, but it was like the answer was hanging in front of him the whole time. Jared said nothing, but looked at James with a deep, penetrating gaze. Lee shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Do you even know why you're here, or who we are?" Emmett had leaned forward, his face the very definition of serious.

James shook his head. Emmett laughed and clapped Jared on the back.

"There ya go, Jared."

James knew what they were, but he didn't want to point it out to Emmett. They were freaks. They were freaks that kidnapped and drugged random people, and attacked their best friends—

_But, _an inner voice said._ Could it have anything to do with the light… your light?_

Jared leaned forward even more, now endangering himself of falling out of his chair.

"You don't know what we— what you — are?" He looked thoughtful, but you could see the doubt in his face.

Emmett butted in. "We're wizards, well, some of us are—."

James laughed aloud at this, something he had forgotten he could do.

"You're crazy! That's what you are!" He shouted, still laughing.

Jared suddenly got up, like he had just sat on a tack.

"Let him believe what he wants… let him believe that he's an Innocent, a mere _human_. He's joining us soon."

James saw that Lee and a sandy-haired, tan kid gulped at the same time, sympathy clear in their eyes. Jared roughly unlocked the handcuffs, pushing James toward the cellar again. James started to back up, but an invisible force, and Jared's long, lean body, stopped him from doing so. The dark shell-shocked James, and if Jared had not been pushing him in the right direction, he probably would have fallen all the way down the steps. A curse it was, to be clumsy like a Ruth. Jared silently opened the door to the cell, and pushed James in. Jared seemed to have lost most of the anger that had bubbled up, and now, he looked more aggravated than anything else. James turned his back on Jared, to avoid his soul-searching eyes, but turned around again when a flood of light came from the stairs. A figure stood at the top of the stairs; James could see the shadow.

"The Meeting will start early tonight, Elizabeth. Go tell the others." Jared said, not even bothering to turn his head in her direction.

The figure, Elizabeth, walked away, leaving the door open. Jared turned on his heels and left, the door closing seconds later.

James was alone in the dark….

"Don't worry, the Meetings never last that long." A female voice said.

James jumped, his heart flying from his chest.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

A figure James could scarcely make out came to a set of bars, the bars that separated his cell from the next. James stepped closer, leaving his corner. There in the other cell, stood a girl maybe sixteen or seventeen. She was very attractive, with short, spiky dark hair that fell a little past her cheek. She was shorter than him too, maybe by three or four inches, and had a very slim figure.

"I'm Taylor," she said, reaching out her hand and grabbing James's. James was still freaked out, but grateful that he wasn't actually alone.

He smiled. "I'm James."

Taylor smiled too. James noticed how her smile lit up her eyes, which were the color of the sea. He found that strange, that he could make out the color in her eyes, but not her hair—

But he could see her hair color now; it was the purest shade of mahogany. James looked around, it was happening again…. His cell was slowly lighting up. The light bled into Taylor's cell, and she stood, wide-eyed in amazement. The cells kept getting brighter until James could see every little thing in his cell and in Taylor's. Taylor looked at him, still amazed.

"How did you do that?" she exclaimed.

I…I didn't—."

"Yes you did! I've been trying to do that for _ages_ and it never worked!"

James opened his mouth to answer, to call her crazy too, for believing that he was capable of doing that, but something stopped him. _Ages?_ How long has Taylor been here? What did she do? … And what did she mean she tried to do it too? She wasn't a—

The door banged open, and immediately all the light, that James had created vaporized. Jared came down the stairs, looking even more aggravated than before. Taylor's cell door crashed open, even though Jared was only at the foot of the stairs. He crossed the cellar, grabbed Taylor's wrist, and flicked his fingers at James. Instantly, they had disappeared.

Again, James was alone, in the complete darkness. Why had Jared –? A huge wave of drowsiness engulfed James, even though he was wide-awake seconds ago. James crumpled to the ground, asleep. Upstairs, Jared's coven ran their meeting and Taylor, finally was getting her full powers back.

****

Alex sat on the balcony, letting his legs swing freely above the beach. He was sitting on his favorite thinking spot, but no thoughts were coming to him. He had hit a dead end in his quest for the Ruths. He had no idea where they were, or what they were planning to do. His father, who had been staying in his lair most of the time these days, probably had an idea of where they were. For now, Alex was out of the loop; his hope that he could save the Ruths was dying rapidly. He eased his mind once more, making it a big, blank canvas. The tendrils of his mind sat dormant, waiting. He pushed them on, on and on, to places he had never gone before.

_An image!_

It appeared fast in his head, but returned seconds later. He was outside, in a forest clearing. It wasn't really him though… it was his mind… not his body. He was… Jared. He was in Jared's mind. Alex had found a way into Jared's mind, but wasn't actually controlling it. He was just sitting in the background, watching. Jared was in the forest, surrounded by ten other people, all sitting, heads down and hands held together. Alex had interrupted one of Jared's coven Meetings. Alex turned, Jared with him, trying to get a better look at the forest. Suddenly Alex's –Jared's— eyes fell on something. Something that made Alex's heart jump into his throat, and caused a wave of giddiness to sweep through him.

A male of seventeen, no older than Alex himself, was sitting on the ground, handcuffed. He had dark shaggy hair,as dark as midnight, a strong, defined face, and startling green eyes that looked at Jared with pure hate. Alex was looking at James Ruth. He tore out of Jared's mind, not bothering to see if he had left any damage. Opening his eyes, Alex smiled, the happiness inside of him only getting stronger. Finally, just as he was about to give up, he found what he had been looking for. Alex jumped off the balcony, finding no need to disturb his father to tell him where he was going.

****

It had been almost three days since Emmett and Lee had 'picked up' James. It felt like a lifetime to Lee. He was in charge of taking care of James, or as Jared referred to him as, 'The prisoner' or 'The Ruth'. Lee had also been ordered to take better care of Taylor. He had pretty much forgotten she was down there, in the cellar, since she was so quiet all the time. Ever since James had come though, things had changed in her. She rarely stopped talking, or, when she was brought upstairs, she always had a smile on her face.

That's where Lee was heading now, down to the cellar, to feed James and Taylor. As he walked, he was already bracing himself for the familiar wave of darkness. A darkness that had absoulutly no light; something that could only be accomplished by magic. Lee thought that the darkness alone would be enough to drive the prisoners crazy. That was what Jared's whole plan was about; capturing dangerous wizards, Immortals, and witches and driving them crazy so they couldn't do any harm. The other part of the darkness was that it slowly stripped someone of his or her magical abilities. But now, Taylor had her full powers back again, and James's hadn't waned at all. At least, not what Jared could tell. Lee put his hand on the doorknob, closed his eyes, and swung the door open…

The light that hit Lee's eyes wasn't bright, but it washed around him and made him feel warm, almost happy. He quickly opened his eyes, knowing something was wrong, but not necessarily in a bad way. As he walked carefully down the steps, he heard voices. A boy and a girl's. James and Taylor were talking very fast. Lee made it to the bottom of the steps, and his mind and body reeled.

James and Taylor were sitting very close to each other, heads together. That's not what scared Lee, he often found them like that, except the cell bars had kept them apart. Now, there was only one cell. The bars that separated James and Taylor's cell had disappeared. Jared would kill Lee when he found out. But, for now, Lee cleared his throat, causing James and Taylor to snap their heads toward him. Lee waved his hand, and food appeared next to the prisoners. Taylor smiled genuinely. Yes, she had defiantly had the life brought back into her. James smiled too; obviously, Jared hadn't taken the life from him yet. James and Taylor went back to talking, head together, not even bothering to touch their dinner. Lee sighed, and turned to walk up the stairs. _That_ hadn't become uncommon either.

Lee wondered vaguely why he wasn't scared of them. He knew he should be; Justin never came down here with him. When he was down here though, he felt… better. Better than he did when he was upstairs, with Jared's tighter reign on everything. As soon as Lee's feet hit the top of the stairs, the whole cellar plunged into the darkness. Lee's heart immediately sped up. He had always been afraid of the dark, especially this kind of darkness that always suffocated him. He heard James and Taylor's voices now, louder, since his hearing had gotten more acute. They weren't talking fast anymore, but very low, and intimate. Strangely, that gave Lee comfort. Nothing could hurt him with them here. Lee put his hands out in front of him, and immediately reached the door, and pulled. A blinding white light hit Lee, and he quickly walked into it. It wasn't nearly as comforting, or warm, as the light in the cellar, but still, Lee sank down with relief. It was then, that he saw the golden light come from under the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you know how long it's been since you came?"

James shook his head.

_Too long_, he thought.

"Almost two weeks." Taylor answered, proud of herself for remembering. James's stomach lurched unpleasantly. Two weeks. He had been stuck here, in this cellar, for two weeks now. Taylor watched him for a second, looking for his reaction.

"We should escape." Her words hung there for a minute, and James slowly let them sink in. Escape. Just like he had from his father. Ever since James had come here, he hadn't really slept. There wasn't really a need to, and he was surprised how well his body was taking it. All those nights, he just talked to Taylor, or listened mostly. She told the most fascinating stories of her life as a witch that pushed James's imagination; he knew Tabitha would like to hear these stories. She loved things, stories, that seemed beyond impossible. A pang went through him, but Taylor had turned away, now focusing on the bricks as if she stared at them long enough, they would poof away.

James often thought about Tabitha, and wondered how she was back at home, but thanked himself, more than anything, for not dragging her into this mess. He had thought about it though, bringing her along….

"Do you think we could run through this wall?" Taylor asked, now standing and examining the bricks individually. James laughed.

"No, I think we would have to be the Hulk."

Taylor, clearly frustrated, managed a small smile, and sat down again.

"I mean, you could use your light, and I could use my powers. It could work…."

James sighed lightly, as Taylor kept going on about different way to attack the wall. It had come to this again, using 'his light'.

Taylor had told him about Lumokinetics – light wizards – and how they were really rare these days. She had tried to convince him every day that he was one. Slowly, James began to believe it. He was a wizard, but not _just_ a wizard, but a _Lumokinetic_. _That_ sent him reeling. Almost two weeks ago, he was a normal seventeen year old, going early to college because high school was getting too easy for him. He had normal friends, and now…. he had no idea where they were, or if they were okay—

James stood up abruptly, trying to push that thought out of his mind. He looked around desperately for a distraction. Near the back of the room sat a tiny round window. Taylor and James had begged Lee to install it about a week ago. James went over to it. The window was enchanted, so it didn't really show the outside. Right now, it looked like very early morning; the fake stars were dimming, but there was no sign of a sun yet. A heavy snow was falling, too, but James doubted that was true. Lee came down here every day and set the weather randomly, but he always got the day and night part right. Taylor turned around and faced James again.

"Do you think we could… tunnel?"

She was serious. James laughed and stomped his foot on the stone floor, showing her how hard it was.

"We could," he started. "But we would need something more than magic. Taylor, if you want to get out of here so badly, why don't you use th—."

A loud crash came from above, followed by several shouts.

"He's here!" Jared yelled angrily, his voice rose over the yells and screams. James and Taylor exchanged glances. That didn't sound good.

"Emmett!" Jared yelled again. "Lock the doors! We'll trap him in."

James couldn't hear Emmett's response, but he heard something heavy smash against a wall. Taylor moved closer to James and looped her arm through his. The act was almost family-like. More shouts were heard from upstairs.

"What's goin' on?"

"Where is he!"?

"What's happ—."?

All those questions mixed together, angrily colliding with each other. Suddenly, a small thump came from above. It sounded like a cat landing on all fours.

"Where's James?" This voice wasn't loud at all, nor was it scared or frightened, like everyone else. It seemed to project into everyone's ears. Lee squeaked a reply.

"Thanks." The voice said coolly, like he wasn't really thankful at all. The door to the cellar banged open. This was such a natural occurrence that James and Taylor didn't even flinch anymore. Footsteps came down the stairs.

James thought he had survived the weirdest, but oh was he wrong. An extremely attractive, tan, blond-haired boy stood in the dingy cellar. He couldn't be more than seventeen. He had a finely defined face, and the clearest sky blue eyes that James and Taylor had ever seen. He seemed slightly annoyed, but smiled at them, noticing their interlocked arms.

"Is this a two-for-one kind of thing?" His tone was slightly mocking. Taylor nodded furiously, but James didn't reply. He just kept staring at the intruder, not really sure what to make of him. Was he a friend or an enemy? The blond looked between Taylor and James, then at the open door. His eyes lit up.

"My names Alex, by the way. Alex Cordova."

Taylor shuddered, from what, James wasn't sure. Excitement? Fear? Her eyes were big round plate, staring at Alex like he was some kind of celebrity. Was he? Alex looked at James, and seeing no recognition, sighed dramatically.

"Come on." He said, and raised his hands. A curious sensation swept over James, like his veins were suddenly being tickled, and he felt like the air, weightless. He looked over at Taylor. She didn't look like she was having the same sensation, or maybe she was but was used to it. She looked up at the—

James's head hit something, hard. Slightly dazed, he looked up. He had hit the ceiling. No… no, that wasn't possible, he was on the ground a few seconds ago. James reached up his hand and hit… the ceiling. A wave of panic swept over him, and he didn't want to look down. Why was he floating? _Alex…_ the answer came, pure and simple, even though James's brain was still trying to reject the idea of magic.

"Sorry James." Alex laughed, and pushed the air with his hands, like he was trying to shove something over. James and Taylor shot forward, and out the door. James turned to look at Taylor, noticing how her grip on him had slacked, but she had not let go entirely. That was somewhat comforting to know that he wasn't alone. Taylor seemed to be interested in the state they were in, not scared like James was. She kept shooting her head around, afraid of missing anything. There wasn't much to see though; they were in the main room, where Jared had first interrogated James. Taylor had told James that Jared always changed this room's size and décor, according to his mood. Currently, it was set up as a giant dining room. Taylor was looking out the perfectly clear, glass ceiling, watching as the sun slowly rose in the sky. James was looking down, watching a scene that was as confusing as figuring out if Alex was good or bad. All of the nine people of Jared's coven looked like they were frozen in the middle of some action. Lee was in the middle of a jump, so he was slightly hovering off the ground. Justin's legs were sticking out at odd angles, like he was frozen in the middle of running. Jared, Emmett, and Elizabeth, a short, blonde quiet girl, were all in the middle of, what looked liked, a big argument. They all had angry expressions on their faces, and Emmett's hands were up in the air.

All of the sudden, Alex stood at the doorway to the cellar, and flicked his hand. Everyone came back to life. The four brothers, Casper, Percy, Bryant, and Kyle, all aimed vases at Alex, magically of course, but he dodged them with amazing agility, even though they were seconds apart. Taylor and James lurched forward again, but towards the ceiling this time. James tried to back up; he really didn't want to go through the glass. James looked down at Alex, seeking some reassurance, but he was busy dodging streams of colored light that had been shot out by random people. James didn't really like that crazy glint in his eye though. Suddenly, they jerked forward again, going faster than humanly possible, and busted right through the glass.

James shut his eyes, horrified that the car crash was happening again, except this time it was Taylor instead of Tabitha….

But, he was okay. They were still floating, up and up, and then stopped, causing James to hit an invisible barrier. His mind was going into overload, but he looked down at the glass ceiling. There was a perfect circle where they must have crashed through. This was the first time James realized that they were in a bubble-type thing. Taylor had stopped looking around, and was now glancing at James. She grinned widely.

"Wasn't that fun?"

James looked at her, his mind delirious with relief. An odd sensation filled him –the urge to laugh. He took it, and started laughing aloud.

"No."

Taylor laughed at that, until their laughter mingled into one another, blending, like sweet music. They barely noticed that the bubble had began to sink, lower… lower… until the bubble touched the ground, and popped, leaving James and Taylor sitting on the ground, laughing loudly. Alex loped out of the house minutes later, and saw the two of them laughing in Jared's driveway like weird little children.

"Well," Alex said, when he reached them. They –finally – stopped laughing and faced him. "I'm glad you had fun."

James wasn't sure about the 'fun' part, but he got up, helped Taylor up, and followed Alex in the dark. Alex was walking fast, and soon they reached his car. It was a very sporty, sleek, black Porsche. James wasn't really sure _why_ he was following Alex to his car, but Alex just saved them from Jared. No bad guy would do that. But, now that James thought about it, why were they taking Alex's car? Why couldn't they do some magic thing?

"It would be very suspicious if Innocents saw two teenagers floating around in a bubble. Plus, I can't Transport with…. passengers." Alex answered, slamming James's car door. James sat, stunned for a moment. That was his exact thought. How had he known? Alex helped Taylor in the backseat, slammed her door, and got in the driver's seat. Alex started the car, and gently maneuvered out of Jared's gravelly, uneven driveway. Jared never wanted visitors, so he strived to make his place as run-down looking as possible.

James stared out of back window, at the now evil-looking house, even though it was in the direct sunlight. He saw a room at the top part of house that he hadn't noticed before now. It was octagonal in shape, and was entirely made of glass. Four people stood inside that strange room, all of them looking like boys. They were milling around mostly. They all had handcuffs, and looked strangely familiar….

James's heart jolted when one of them turned around and looked at Alex's car. Even from a distance, James saw that the boy had shaggy hair, the exact color of sand, and even now, he still had a small smile on his face – Sonny. If Sonny was there, that means… Mason. James could see Mason now, as he came to stand near Sonny. His glasses slid off his nose suddenly, and… and Nick picked them up by leaning backwards and grabbing them with his bound hands. His best friends were all there, at the top of Jared's house.

James slammed against the door; the panic he felt minutes ago came flooding back. The door did not budge.

"We have to go back!" James was surprised how normal he sounded, not whiney and panicked like he felt. Alex kept driving, finally turning off Jared's driveway and onto the highway, ignoring James's plea, but Alex glanced at James through the rear view window. James was worried about his little, human friends. Alex felt a little guilt creep in, he wasn't going to go back and rescue them. They weren't any use to him. Plus, they had a little longer to live. Jared never used human sacrifices unless he got totally, and utterly desperate.

****


	7. Chapter 7

_**Marston, England 1999**_

The day was cold and gray. The Highest Coven leader, Ford, smiled appreciatively. Alsa, the devil, had blessed them today. Today was special. In front of Ford stood two boys, one about six, and the other, eight. They both stood very straight, but the younger one, a boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes, kept stealing glances at the older one, trying to catch his eyes. Ford laughed, but quietly. The youngest had probably idolized the older boy before they had trained to join the Highest Coven. Behind Ford, in a V-line formation, stood the thirty-seven other members of the coven. This was one of the smallest covens, but that was expected, this was, by far, the most elite in the whole Coventry.

The coven that stood behind Ford had trained, since they were younger than the two boys, to join this coven. To join, you had to be cunning, manipulative, but above all, ruthless, willing to do what ever it took to keep peace between the magical beings, Wizards, and Immortals. A church bell chimed from somewhere. It was officially the start of the initiation ceremony. Ford threw up his hands, and immediately, everyone looked at him.

"Welcome all." Ford glanced at the boys. The blond one was no longer trying to glance at the older boy anymore. He was smiling triumphantly at his soon to be coven members, probably trying to break into their minds. Ford had to admit, he'd have to watch out for the younger boy, because he was an exceptional mind reader. Ford projected his voice once more.

"The Highest Coven recognizes its two newest members _– and probably the most powerful,_ Ford thought – Alexander Cordova and Jared Borden!" … ..

_'It's been almost a year since Jared and I have joined the Highest Coven.' _Alex had written to his father. Now, he raced outside, barefoot, taking only minutes to run downstairs and out the door. It was very early morning, and Alex didn't want to risk waking up anyone. He went out to the mailbox, and stuck his letter in, desperately hoping the mail carrier would come soon. He started looking around.

Life had been great here, in Alex's seven-year-old mind. Ford had taken him aside every day, after his usual classes, and taught him all sorts of advanced magic. He also taught Alex how to open his mind farther… farther and farther, until he could get into other people's minds, and stay in there, undetected. Alex had found that very exciting, and it boosted up his self-confidence every day. Ford had picked _him_ out of everyone to mentor. Alex stopped looking around. He guessed since it was still early in the morning, the sun hadn't even come up yet; the mail carrier wouldn't come until later. He sighed. Alex had never tested his newfound ability, and, at that moment, he decided Jared would be his first…experiment. Alex sprinted to the house's front door, and clicked his fingers. It was a lot easier to Transport than run, especially when he was trying to keep the element of surprise on his side. He landed in his and Jared's room seconds later, as silent as a lion stalking its prey. Ford had also taught him the art of being perfectly, and beautifully silent, even when running.

In his twin bed that sat right next to the left wall of their room, Jared was fast asleep. He looked in pain though, and for a second, Alex wondered if it would be a good idea if he should enter Jared's obviously distraught mind.

_Yes, _Alex thought. _There is no other person I would want to do this to._

The last couple of months had been the rockiest when it came to Alex and Jared's friendship. Alex, a few weeks back, had just come back from his dueling training with Masterna, a mean-looking witch with perfect almond eyes and blue skin. He was walking along the corridors, going back to his and Jared's room so he could go to sleep. Tomorrow, he had an early test with Huym, his history teacher, and Alex didn't want to be late… again.

"The Order's leader is dying, Johnston."

Alex stopped dead. Ford's voice was echoing off the walls. He was very close by. Alex hurried to the next room's opening, and was just in time to see a smile playing along Ford's lips. Johnston and Ford turned their backs to the door, giving Alex time to slip in and hid behind a big, old statue that stood in the corner of the room.

"He has asked me personally to step in," Ford said again. Johnston looked at Ford grimly, like he wasn't as happy about this news as Ford was.

"Ford," Johnston started, frowning. "How long does he have? Who will you pick to replace you?"

Ford's grin grew, but in an odd, chilling way. He turned around slowly, followed by Johnston, and stared at the statue that Alex was hiding behind.

"Soon Johnston, I'm afraid," he said quietly. Ford never took his eyes off the statue, but Johnston looked at him. "And, as to the new coven leader, they will need to be powerful, more powerful than me. They probably already are."

They turned to face the giant, floor to ceiling window that was on the opposite side of the room. Alex took this opportunity when their backs were turned, and crawled out into the hallway, shivering with excitement. He knew what Ford had meant. He had just told Alex that _he_ would be the new coven leader. Alex ran the rest of the way down the hallway, to a dead end, and rushed inside of his room. Jared was sitting on their desk, his legs swinging freely off the side, reading. He looked up as Alex came bursting into the room.

"What happened?" Alex ran over to the desk, and sat down with Jared. He told the whole story about what happened minutes ago. When Alex was done, Jared hopped off the desk, and looked at Alex like he was a piece of gum on the bottom of his chair.

"He could have just heard you breathing or something, you know."

Alex sighed, obviously, Jared didn't get it, or he was refusing to believe it.

"No! He looked right at my hiding place. He said –."

"Yeah, I know what he said." Jared snapped, cutting Alex off. "But if you think that means Ford's going to make _you_ our new coven leader, then you really are arrogant." Jared spun around, going toward the door so he could go somewhere quiet, and read. Alex grabbed his arm, stopping him. _Why was Jared refusing to believe the obvious?_ Jared turned around forcefully. He was irritated that Alex was keeping his way of thinking. Why would Ford even consider Alex as a coven leader?

There was a sharp, sudden bang, and Alex flew through the air and landed with a sickening crack against the opposite wall. Alex sat there for a moment, surprise sweeping through him more than the pain. Jared looked at him from across the room, clear remorse in his eyes.

_That's, at least, the fifth time I've done that. _He thought. He felt a heavy wave of guilt crash over him, as Alex kept staring at him, stunned. Jared refused to look at him, but Summoned his book, and clicked his fingers, disappearing into thin air.

_**Eight years later**_

The snow fell gently onto Alex's face. It fell onto his eyelashes, and in his hair. He was standing outside, right by the mailbox. Every year, this had become sort of a tradition. Alex would always mail his father a letter, telling him what was happening, and how he was doing. He knew his father didn't really care, but it let Alex sleep better at night. He knew his father knew how he was doing, and where he was. That was enough for him. Alex started pacing around, avoiding going back inside, if he could help it. Everyone was so tense these days, ever since Ford had made a speech about the Order's leader, Master Carruthers, dying, and how he was replacing him._ Everyone _was on edge now, and tensions were above the roof. They all wanted to be the Highest Coven's leader. Not Alex, sure… he used to be when he was younger, but not anymore. He was happy with his ranking right now, plus, he didn't think he could handle all the stress. Alex already knew who would be the new coven leader, though. It was a kid, now seventeen years old, and he roomed with Alex…. Jared. Alex shivered, and not from the cold. No, he was imagining what the Highest Coven would be like, if Jared was in charge—

A sharp chiming sound brought Alex out of his thoughts. What was Ford doing, calling a Meeting early? The sun had not even thought about getting up yet. Nevertheless, Alex started to run, and made it to the door before he stopped. Run? Running was for Innocents who had no powers. With a click of his fingers, Alex instantly was in the dining room, where most of the Meetings were held. As soon as Alex landed, he saw the difference immediately. Instead of tables and chairs, there was a small stage at the front of the dining room that, even though it was small for its size, drew away attention from the rest of the room. Exactly thirty-seven chairs were placed after the stage. The whole set up made it feel like Alex was about to watch a play.

Already, all of the coven members were here, except for Ford. Alex took the last seat at the end of a row of chairs. There was a sharp click, like someone had just snapped their fingers, and Ford appeared on stage, looking rather smug and pleased with himself. All thirty-seven pairs of eyes looked at him, some dull and sleepy-eyed, some alert and awake, despite the early morning. Alex gulped, looking at Ford's face that was still glowing with self-pride. This could only mean one thing… The Order's leader must have died, and Ford was picking their new leader _this morning._

Ford cleared his throat.

"Sorry to call you all so early." Johnston yawned widely, unable to contain it. Ford shot him a meaningful look, then continued.

"As some of you know already— he shot a look at Alex— the Order has asked _me_ to step in Master Carruthers place as leader. I've just received word that he has passed away last night." The last words hung in the air, creating a heavy fog, but most of the coven members hadn't really heard it. They were still reveling in the fact that Ford was going to be the leader of the Order. All around, the Highest Coven members were looking at Ford, and each other, with mild astonishment. Alex was included, but he couldn't hide his non-surprised face. If anyone were to be the next Order leader, it would be Ford.

Still, as Ford plugged along with his farewell speech, Alex was trying to get the sickening feeling in his stomach to go away. Ford would be picking the new leader _any second now, _and who ever it was, would have a second scar running across their fingers. Alex flipped over his hand, and glanced quickly at Ford, to make sure he wasn't being noticed. Ford was now gesturing to someone on the far side of the chairs, and everyone's eyes were on them. There, on his palm, lay a thin scar that started at the top of his pinky, and ended just at the base of his thumb, outlining his entire hand, and going right through his odd-shaped birthmark that sat at the heel of his hand. It was an identifying mark, telling the whole world that he was a Cordova. Alex looked up from his hand, but did not focus on Ford. Instead, he looked at the stage, and let his eyes go out of focus, wondering for a minute what it would be like… if he was the leader….

Polite clapping brought Alex out of his thoughts. He seemed to be dazing off increasingly these days. Alex jerked his head up, and was startled to see that all eyes were on him, including Ford's.

"Come up here, Alex." Ford's whisper projected all around the room. Wordlessly, Alex stood up and walked on stage to join Ford. He kept his eyes straight ahead, because he could feel every pair of eyes follow him, and a little shyness was starting to set in. Ford gripped Alex's shoulder, and spun him around, so he faced the crowd. There were no longer any sleepy-eyed people; everyone looked at Alex in awe.

"I know you will be a great leader." Ford whispered in Alex's ears.

Suddenly, Alex's whole body felt like lead. _Him…._ Ford had picked _him _to take over. Alex stopped looking at the ground, and stared straight ahead, trying the whole time to keep his body from lurching forward. He caught many people's eyes, who all smiled at him reassuringly. His body felt a little bit lighter. Alex felt himself subconsciously scanning the crowd for his best friend….

Jared was sitting in almost the very back row, right in the middle seat. He looked livid. His normally cold gray eyes were burning like white-hot magma. Jared caught Alex's eye, and narrowed his own. Alex knew, at that instant, something had broken between them. It was a crack that could never be repaired. But, instead of trying to fix it, Alex let it grow. He smiled triumphantly at Jared and scanned the rest of the crowd.

It took a few minutes for it actually to sink in that, he, Alex Cordova, a fifteen-year-old kid, had beaten everyone in this room, and was now the leader of the Highest Coven. Alex felt on top of the world and thought that nothing could bring him down…

Not even a year later, things had turned around completely for the Highest Coven, and their new leader, Alex. Ford had definitely picked the right person to take over. In such a short time though, Alex's self-confidence had gone past the point of cockiness, and it made him, pretty much, willing to do anything. He was positive that he could do _anything_, because he was Alex Cordova. Also though, he had become ruthless, and that made him highly respected and well liked by his coven. Gone were the days of Alex, the little boy. He now had many important responsibilities. Thirty-seven people depended on him, everyday, to keep them safe and away from harm. Alex had to do anything to make sure that remained true.

Alex now sat on the foot of his bed, in the leader's bedroom. He was thinking about a new way to keep the peace between the Pixies and Sprites. They were very violent when their tribes got close to each other, and recently, they had burnt down a wizard village not far from here. The Order wasn't very happy with that, and they blamed _Alex_ for not doing something. What was he supposed to do? A soft knock came from outside the heavy, oak door. Alex already knew who it was. It was Eli Johnston, the leader's personal advisor and assistant. Alex rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure why he needed a personal advisor, but, nevertheless, he really liked Johnston. He never beat around the bush, and he was very nice, but reserved, so he never talked too much. Alex liked that about him.

"Come in, Johnston."

Johnston entered quickly, not closing the door behind him. He had a look of annoyance on his twenty-year-old face.

"Alex… Jared wants to see you right away."

Alex crossed his arms, but was momentarily taken aback. Jared? What did he want?

"Sure," Alex said, waving his hand dismissively to Johnston. "Where is he?"

"Right here." A third voice said from out in the hallway. Jared stepped in the room.

"He was harassing me all morning." Johnston said, shooting a dark look at Jared. Jared ignored it, and kept looking at Alex. Johnston turned on his heels and left closing the door silently as he left.

Alex folded his arms tighter, glaring at Jared.

"Can I help—?"

Catching Alex off guard, Jared threw a spell at Alex, knocking him to the ground.

"I've always wanted to do that… again." Jared's tone was cold and icy.

Alex's head swam for a moment, from the force of the impact, and confusion. What was happening? Jared again raised his hands, to summon another spell, but Alex's brain came back into focus, but the confusion did not go away. He sat up, and flicked his fingers, causing an angry red gash to appear on Jared's calf. Jared bit his tongue, refusing to cry out in pain. He really didn't want to give Alex that satisfaction. Jared threw another spell at Alex, who distracted because he was getting to his feet, and a large cut appeared on Alex's stomach.

The fight went on and on, colors were springing madly through the air, and furniture was being destroyed for being in the way. Alex and Jared were both getting weary, both desperate to end this… but they didn't want to give up. Alex was horrified that this was actually happening, that he was fighting _Jared_ his used-to-be best friend. Tables and chairs, and Alex's bed, all splinted at the force of the spells. If Alex continued living in this house, he would have to find a new room. Alex, finding his way through the ruined room, went over to Jared, who was lying on his back. He was badly wounded, but as Alex came closer, his hatred boiled up, and he wanted to fight some more. But, another thought struck him. Let Alex come over here…

As soon as Alex got close, Jared leapt up, and fired one last spell. What he didn't expect was that Alex had done the same. Again, Jared fell to the floor, hitting his head on a splintered part of an overturned table, but not before he heard another sound. A thud, like someone had hit the floor with him. Jared smiled just before he blacked out. Alex had fallen too….


	8. Chapter 8

_**Marston, England**_

_A week later._

Jared sat up abruptly, causing a severe ache to resound in his head. He looked around. Where was he? At once, his vision sharpened, as if on command. All he saw was white… white walls… dull; lifeless… he knew where he was. He was in the Highest Coven's hospital wing. He was alive… Jared wasn't sure how long ago the fight with Alex was, but it seemed like yesterday. Horrible floods of images came into his mind, causing his head to hurt even more. The fight… the destroyed room… Alex…. covered in blood. Jared sank back, not sure weather to be relieved, or sad. He knew Alex was still out there somewhere. His spell hadn't killed Jared, so Jared's spell must have not killed him. Jared closed his eyes, searching for a solution of what to do next. He wasn't going to track Alex down and fight him, not right now, not in this condition. Jared knew that Alex had left, probably right after had had awaken. He knew that Alex always hated when things messy. Jared pushed everything out of his mind, and waited for something… anything to help him start his revenge… to ruin and kill Alex Cordova.

****

The day was very bright and sunny. Tabitha stood right by the bus stop in some unfamiliar, small town, feeling like a child again. Since she couldn't drive, didn't own a bike, and couldn't skateboard, she figured riding the public bus was the best way to go. Right before she had left, Tabitha had broken open her piggy bank, which contained several hundred dollars, and packed her whole wardrobe in her backpack. Now, with a beyond-bulging backpack sitting on the ground, Tabitha kept sticking her neck out, and standing on her tiptoes, looking around for the bus. In the last two weeks, and a day, Tabitha had made it from Manhattan, to a small town just outside of California. The bus trips have been long… and boring, and also hot, the bus drivers never turned on the air conditioning, but Tabitha had to keep reminding herself that it was all worth it. She was one bus ride away from her brother, or at least his house. A faint noise caught Tabitha's attention, and she immediately craned her neck and stood farther on her toes. It sounded like an engine. Excited, Tabitha whipped her head, left and right, searching for the signs of the bus. But…. It wasn't the bus.

A bright red convertible was backing slowly out of a driveway, packed with trashcans, two on each side. Tabitha watched, slightly amused. The convertible backed right between the narrow spaces between the trashcans, and quickly sped away.

"Goal!" Tabitha yelled, throwing her hands up. She laughed too, but then stopped immediately. Did she just laugh? That sensation hadn't swept through her in a _long_ time. Suddenly, she felt guilty.

_Why should I be laughing when my mom is dead, and my brother is in trouble? _She thought.

Tabitha stayed straight-faced the rest of the time….

What seemed liked hours later, a low rumbling noise shook the whole pavement and the houses.

_That has to be the bus,_ Tabitha thought, fighting hard with the excitement that was bubbling up inside her.

A big tour bus turned a corner, and came onto the street, shaking the whole entire neighborhood. For being so slow, it took only minutes to reach Tabitha, and came to a big, dull stop in front of her. The doors opened. A cold breeze floated out and hugged Tabitha, and immediately, she liked this bus better than any of the others. She glided on, and handed her money to the big, women bus driver. She snorted, and pointed towards the back, not even turning around.

"Sit down." Tabitha could tell she was stressed, who wouldn't be stressed as a bus driver?, so she looked around for a place to sit, preferably in the back. The bus was fairly empty; only six or seven seats were filled. Tabitha started walking towards the back.

Near the back, there was a boy. He looked maybe sixteen, a year older than Tabitha, and he had dark orange that looked messy, but not nearly as bad as James's always was. He looked up at her as she got closer to him, and smiled. The smile echoed off his thoughtful gray eyes, and all over his freckled face. Tabitha decided, at once, that she would sit with him. He looked slightly alarmed when she sat down, like his smile was in a friendly way, not a please-sit-with-me-because-I-saved-you-a-seat way. Tabitha took no notice, or pretended not to; she turned and faced the boy, putting her extremely bulging backpack on the floor.

"I'm Tabitha," she said, smiling. The boy smiled.

_He's good looking, _Tabitha thought.

"My name's Charlie." He shifted, causing all the books on his lap to snap shut and fall to the floor. Tabitha hurried and picked them up, glancing at their titles.

'_Communications and Magical Experiments.'_

_'__Learning the Vanishing Spell.'_

_'Magical Laws: A Wizards Guide From The Order.'_

_Innocents: How Do They Live?_

Tabitha smiled in an absent-minded way as she handed the books back to Charlie. This boy was….something wasn't he? Charlie stuffed away the books in his backpack quickly, and turned to the window, trying to keep calm. He hoped desperately that Tabitha thought he was just a mental case…. A crazy physo that pretended to believe in magic, instead of what he really was, a wizard.

Should he tell her? She seemed nice enough, and he could tell already that she was very open-minded… but this was pushing it. Would Tabitha believe him? Would she believe that a really old friend of his called him and said that they had needed him? Charlie didn't think so. Still, he found himself opening his mouth, but, realizing what he was doing, quickly clamped it shut again. He was pretty sure that the Order had rules against that, and he really didn't want to die because he broke the Statue of Secrecy. When Charlie turned back around, he was surprised to see that Tabitha was looking at him, her perfect, dainty face framed by a tumble of pure, white blonde waves, lit up with interest.

"So," she started, her apple green eyes trying to catch his. "What brings you to California?"

The conversation mostly picked up from there, right after Tabitha asked to switch seats with Charlie so that she could be by the window.

Tabitha was doing most of the talking, and questioning, but Charlie was spared of answering the very difficult questions, because Tabitha didn't ask very many. He did, however, make sure to keep things vague when she got curious about what he was doing, or who he was seeing. Jared, and probably the Order, too, would honestly kill him if Charlie ever gave that kind of information to an Innocent.

Tabitha, on the other hand, had nothing to hide. She talked freely about her brother, her mother dying, and even her incident about a floating ball of light –which Charlie found very odd, but he figured a Lumokinetic had played a trick on her, even though they were very rare these days –. Charlie mainly listened to her though, occasionally throwing in comments so she knew he was still listening. In fact, Charlie was soaking up everything she was saying, and he found it hard to talk about himself when he was so fascinated. Never before had Charlie been able to talk to an Innocent in so much detail. He had grown up with all witches, wizards, and Immortals. Plus, Jared hated associating with them, so he banned his coven from Innocents, too. Charlie wasn't actually a part of the Ninth Coven, Jared's coven. Oh no, he was far from worshipping the same God, the Horned God, that Jared and most of his coven worshipped. Charlie wasn't really sure who he worshipped, he had grown up in a very divided home. For now, he was a true wizard, he followed and performed White Magic, and drew all his energy from the moon, The Goddess. He had just began to take magick seriously though, and Jared had taught him all he knew. But… why was he going to Jared now? That was a question he had asked himself many times while he was riding buses, or walking, from place to place. Charlie hadn't talked to him in almost five years now….

"You know, Charlie." Tabitha's voice made him jump, and instantly, all his thoughts blew away. "It only been— Tabitha checked her watch— Five and… a half hours now, but time has flown by, hadn't it?" Charlie nodded his head fervently, in danger of looking like a bobble head. Tabitha turned towards the window now, and pressed her nose against it. Charlie was startled to see that it was pouring down rain. How long had he been in his thoughts?

"Charlie, I really like you." Tabitha said again, her voice slightly off-pitch from her pushed-in nose. Charlie suddenly felt his face grow hot, and was relieved that Tabitha was facing away from him. He cleared his throat. Obviously, Tabitha wanted a reply.

"I…. um… I really like you too."

She turned to face him, her eyes glowing and a triumphant smile running along her lips.

"Really?" her voice sounded anxious, but also happy, like she really wanted to believe Charlie. He nodded again, but an image of a bobble head came quickly into his mind, so he stopped, and smiled at her instead.

"Of course," he assured her. She echoed his smile, and turned to face the window again. Charlie laughed, and dug into his backpack, thankful that Tabitha had not seen his spell book. He quietly opened it, and began reading.

****

Jared had called a Meeting. Lee glanced at the clock that hung directly in the middle of his and Justin's beds and shook his head.

It was 2:15 in the morning…

Justin was probably already outside, where most of the Meetings were held, because he had had patrol duty until 4. Lee slowly got dressed, trying to keep himself from worrying too much that he might be late. Jared would hate him for that. Jared, ever since Alex had swooped in and took James and Taylor, had been a big bundle of nerves. In all the Meetings, Jared's voice, and sometimes appearance, was tightly strained from stress. There had also been a more tighter security command, hence the patrolling, and all of the prisoners were moved down to the cellar, where James and Taylor were once held.

Lee was very glad that he did not have prisoners duties now. He had far too much to do, now that he was Jared's right-hand man, because Elizabeth had left. Lee remembered that night, because it was on the same day that Alex had come. Jared and Elizabeth had gotten into a huge, heated argument about who was actually in charge. Lee had to admire Elizabeth, even though he was still scared of her, because she had actually stood up and told Jared that he shouldn't be in charge. That took guts… especially to say that to _Jared._ So, she left that night, taking one of the very few cars that they had left. Lee wasn't even sure she had her license. Lee had figured that that's why Jared was always on edge now, because he was fearing, or getting ready, for an attack. Elizabeth had specifically said that she was going to find Alex. Elizabeth knew the whole house, inside and out, and she knew all of the coven's weakest points. Losing her had been a serious blow.

Lee ran into something, causing a sharp pain to spread from his nose to his face. He blinked and stepped back, startled to see that he had run into the heavy wood door that lead outside, to the Meeting place. Lee was also surprised to see that he was walking; he never remembered actually taking any steps. Lee opened the door quietly and walked out to where Jared's backyard met the forest.

Everyone was outside already, all sitting together in a tight-knit circle, except, the circle had two gaps. Jared stood in one, staring hard and icy at Lee as he approached. Lee sat down quietly in the other gap, his eyes never leaving the ground. Jared was in one of his extremely stressed modes.

Jared stepped back from the circle a little, making sure everyone could see him, even in the dim moonlight. He thought for a minute about starting with an introduction or something, but none of them seemed appropriate for this situation. He decided to say it straight out.

"I have reason to believe that the Cordovas have rediscovered the secret to the Black Ruin."

The effect was almost immediate, and Jared felt slightly bad for starting their Meeting off like that. He should have talked first, he guessed, but no matter. He was tired, and wanted to get back to planning his grand revenge on Alex.

Still, eight horrified faces kept looking at him, not wanting to believe it was true, and truthfully, Jared couldn't blame them. He nodded grimly at them, remembering the last time Orvil Cordova had come _here_ and conjured it.

Jared was almost too pained to continue his remembrance, but he forced himself to remember. He was going to remember, so that it never happened again. Five years ago to this day, Orvil had set the Black Ruin loose on this house and forest. He had lost at least thirteen people that night, all because of the magically enhanced fire, and swirling, soul-sucking blackness that was the Black Ruin. Jared stopped, coming out of his daze.

Still, everyone had a scared expression on their face. Everyone except Emmett. Emmett was looking at Jared skeptically.

"How do _you _know?"

Emmett was always questioning his authority; he was almost as bad as Elizabeth had been. He never worked anything out for himself, and for such an, almost, innocent question, this sent Jared into a boiling rage.

"Because maybe I actually _work_ and find things out Emmett! I don't sit on my butt and criticize everything someone does or says!" Jared's voice was at top level, and he was aware that he was probably scaring everyone half to death, but still he kept going, the knot in his stomach was finally loosening. "Because guess what, Emmett? GUESS WHAT? Things are happening _MUCH_ faster than you realize. _ALEX _is back on the loose, his father knows the secret of the Black Ruin, and—."

Jared broke off mid-scream, a thought just popping into his head. Emmett didn't care. The most Jared was doing, was making a fool of himself and scaring everyone, the way he was shouting and ranting like that. He stood back even farther, and waved his hand dismissively.

"Go," he said, his voice, strained even more, cracked. From what? Shame? Humiliation? He wasn't sure. "Go eat, sleep, do whatever… just go."

Everyone scrambled up and left, they didn't have to be told twice. Emmett was the last to leave, and he smirked, and then walked off. As soon as all his coven members had gone inside, Jared tore off into the forest, his real, only true friend. He was thinking about Emmett, and how smug he was being lately. Emmett knew, probably better than anyone else, that Jared was losing… losing control of the coven… losing control of himself. Abruptly, Jared stopped running and sank to his knees, his hands burying his face.

"What is happening to me?" he whispered, but it was drowned out, by a sudden gust of wind that howled through the trees and brought the midst of an upcoming storm.


	9. Chapter 9

Are you sure we're supposed to be down here?" James's voice echoed off the walls and stairs. Alex rolled his eyes, trying desperately to stay calm and not shout at James. This was, though, his millionth comment. Alex still lead his way down the steps to his father's lair, which lay in the heart of this mansion.

"This is my house too, you know, James." Alex replied. James sucked in another breath, readying for another comment, Alex was spare though… they had reached the bottom. All the furniture was exactly the same Alex remembered it, when he was here last… watching James's mother die.

The two couches in the center of the room faced back to back, and were flagged on either side by new looking leather chairs, so that it created two conversational areas. The overall effect was quite pleasing, and it divided the room nicely. The room was lined with dark oak bookshelves that were filled with heavy and dusty books. On either sides of the main room stood two openings, each leading to his father's lair. Alex turned and went into the right opening, closely followed by James. This was the mainly used part of his father's lair. This was a place where so many had been sacrificed to the Horned One, and where countless demons had been summoned, anxious to do his father's dark bidding. The lair was very dark and spacious, and had little furniture. In the center, stood a giant, ancient, concrete altar. It was stained with blood, both human and creature. Alex glanced at James, to see how he was reacting, but nothing was on James's face. Not a single emotion, he was staring blankly around the room. Obviously, he did not realize the importance of someone's lair, and how gracious you should be if you ever entered one other than your own. Alex stepped closer to the altar, mainly looking for any signs of recent bloodshed. If he knew what his father had been killing, Alex would know what his father was up to, or at least he would have a general idea. Instead, Alex found something very different. There was a thick, old spell book sitting open on the middle of the altar. It was a Cordova family spell book. Alex glanced at the page closer…

…and recoiled in horror.

James went over and looked at the spell page then at Alex's face, regarding them both questioningly.

"What is it?" He asked. "What is the— James glanced at the page again— Black… Ruin?"

Alex stood there, unable to answer. He was still thunderstruck that his father had found a way to conjure the Black Ruin. It was supposed to lost, and even if someone had found it, it should have been unattainable. Still, there it was, in the family spell book. Alex should of known… Cordovas rarely follow the rules.

James was still looking at Alex, and every second that he didn't speak, James's face grew with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Something… terrible…" Alex started, but he didn't have to go any farther with his sentence because at that instant, he realized something. The Black Ruin always needs _two _Cordovas to conjure it, not just one. Alex laughed, now feeling deliriously happy and relieved. His father would never _ever_ be able to conjure the Black Ruin without Alex. James still looked at him, confusion written all over his face.

"Don't worry James," Alex said, leading him out of the lair and into the main room again. "I will never let the Black Ruin come alive… not again. I will _die_ before that happens."

James nodded, but was suddenly grabbed by fear. What did he mean by 'come alive' and 'not again'? Confusion swept through James, almost pushing out his fear. What was going on? Were they in danger? James noticed how Alex's father, Orvil, always looked at him with such hate and dispassion. Again, questions came into James's mind, but he didn't want to acknowledge them now. Right now, he wanted answers; and not the riddles that Alex always seemed to give – really, Alex was harder to figure out than a Suduko puzzle . Alex walked up the stairs first, and James closely followed. As soon as they got to the top, James was going to find out exactly everything that was going on.

****

_**Salem Massachusetts, 1692**_

_September_

The day was cold, and very dark. Serenity Ruth stood outside, staring up at the sky. It was definitely going to rain, and even though it was only late morning, the sky looked like night. In fact, the whole village looked strangely still. The Foresters's and the Jones's— Serenity's neighbors— houses looked at lifeless and quiet as if it were already nightfall. Considering it was a weekend, this was strange, because usually her neighbors would be out tending their garden, which was always well kept. Serenity stopped looking around, not finding anyone in sight. Something was very wrong here….

Quickly, she disappeared inside the very cozy cottage that her, her father, and her little brother shared. Her mother had died three years earlier, when Serenity had only been thirteen years old, and Dustin— her younger brother— had just turned five years old… Serenity went inside her room and quickly changed into her favorite dress. It was very simple, and made of cotton, but Serenity liked it so much because the soft purple material matched her eyes perfectly. Satisfied with her dress choice, Serenity raced out her door, and went to the place where she knew she could find out anything. The Town Square. The journey to the Square was short, and today, it was even shorter because no one was on it, and Serenity quickly was there. She was happy to see that here, there were lots of people. But when she got closer, she wasn't sure whether to be horrified or confused. Serenity settled for both.

There, directly in the middle of the Town Square, was a huge riot of people, all cast around two young girls. They looked maybe a year or two older than Dustin. Currently, they were convulsing erratically, their heads and eyes were rolling back into their heads. Serenity had never seen someone become possessed by a demon, but she figured they would look like the two girls. Did some demon enslave them? Serenity watched the girls from afar, who were now swaying and chattering their teeth violently, still thinking. What was going on? Then, an idea hit her. If someone knew what was going on, it would be… Sarah Good, Serenity's long-time friend, and the only person she confided in that she was a witch. Sarah was eighteen, and also an Innocent. Serenity raced over to her, who sat, where she normally sat, right outside the local pub. Sarah was homeless. Serenity had asked her many, many times to come and live with her— her father and brother like Sarah very much— but Sarah always refused. She said "If the Will of God has put my in the state, so be it."

Nevertheless, Serenity hadn't stopped trying to care for her beloved friend. Just yesterday, and every other day before that, she had brought Sarah food and clothing, and some blankets, so she wouldn't suffer too badly, or lose any of her natural beauty. Serenity hated when that sort of thing went to waste. Sarah was, in fact, very pretty, with straight brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, and clear, light turquoise eyes that always shone with wisdom and wit. Sarah smiled at Serenity when she approached, but not very happily.

"Sarah, what's happening? Why are those girls acting as demons has possessed them?"

Sarah shrugged slightly, and gestured for her friend to sit down. Serenity sat.

"Two little _brats_ have claimed that a witch is among us." Sarah shot a hating look at the crowd that was surrounding the two girls.

Serenity looked at her fearfully. Who would of found out? She, and Dustin, were always very careful to keep their spells and magic under control. They only did it at midnight, but didn't even go outside. Sarah, seeming to read Serenity's thoughts, patted her leg reassuringly, then, glanced around quickly, checking that no one was near them. By now, it seemed that the whole village was surrounding the girls, who were now rocking and bobbing around with their mouths open in a weird sort of erratic, unplanned child's dance.

Sarah lowered her voice, and got closer to Serenity.

"They don't suspect you at all though, don't worry." She let out a sweet laugh. "Why would they? You're an everyday churchgoer, you're whole family keeps their noses clean, and your father's the _Reverend_. Nope… nothing to worry about there." Sarah stuck out her finger, and pointed just left of the crowd. There, stood two townspeople, who were obviously with the church, restraining two women who were struggling viciously.

"Those are the accused, Sarah Osborne and Tituba." Sarah added, sounding very grim. "So far…"

Suddenly, an odd, chilling silence had swept over the entire village. Serenity knew, at once that the crowd had quieted, and she swiveled her head in that direction. The whole crowd now, was staring in their direction and was split apart so that one of the girls' fingers was all you could see. The finger was pointing directly at Sarah. In a flash, two more church people were upon them. One of them roughly hauled Sarah to her feet, and the other, with obvious gentleness, pulled Serenity up.

"Has this witch harmed you?" The man holding Sarah asked, spitting 'witch' right onto Sarah's bare feet.

Serenity stood, looking horrified into the man's eyes.

"N… n… no," she managed to sputter out. "Sarah would never hurt anybody, she's—."

Sarah cast her a look that rang aloud and clear.

_Don't make things worse…_

"She lies!" The second man yelled, pushing Serenity closer to the first man. "She has been _bewitched!_ Look at her eyes!"

Serenity looked from Sarah to man holding her, on the verge of collapsing from fright. But, she tried to stay strong. That would make everything worse for Sarah. Serenity didn't fully understand what was happening, but she knew Sarah had just been accused of practicing witchcraft. That was a serious crime in the Puritan community… you could be punished by… hanging. Serenity gulped, causing the man that was holding her to snap his head in her direction, and look her full in the face, looking for signs of affliction.

"We will send her to Reverend Ruth."

Serenity sighed inwardly, and a huge wave of relief swept over her. Father would know what to do. He would sort this whole thing out, and label it a misunderstanding, and Sarah would be free… and no one would believe she was a witch. But, the man holding Sarah started back towards the crowd, roughly half-dragging her, while the second man led Serenity to the church, a few steps away…

Serenity bit back her tongue, trying desperately to keep herself together. She knew now that anything she said, or any unusual behavior, including crying, would only make things worse for Sarah. The man pushed open the church doors, and led Serenity in, before quickly exiting again. Her father, David Ruth, had obviously heard the door open and close, but he did not get up right away. He had his head down, and was in prayer. Serenity looked around, and saw her father in the first set of pews. Seconds later, his head came up, and he looked at his daughter with concern on his face. He quickly strode over to Serenity, covering to distance between them in a few strides.

She was barely containing her tears when her father came and stood before her.

"What has happened?" he asked, looking deep into his daughter's eyes.

Serenity broke down, the tears finally spilling from her eyes. She threw her arms around her father's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Father!" she sobbed. "Oh… father… Sarah! Those… horrid—." Serenity shuddered, and took in a ragged breath before continuing. "They accused her of practicing witchcraft!"

David pulled Serenity off him, and held her at arms length, digesting what she had just said.

"Witchcraft?" his voice was low, and concerned. He was very sorry to hear that Sarah had been accused – he had liked her very much – but maybe he could still help her…

Another thought came into his mind though, that filled him with fear. What if Serenity had been accused? What if Dustin had been? David himself was not a wizard, they had inherited that from their mother, but still, he though that he would be completely safe. His children though… he could not take that risk with them. David had a sudden thought, right there, that he would make his child disappear. But how would he explain their sudden absence? David had no doubt that, especially now in these times, that people would ask questions. He had a few things to work out in his plan, but he needed to be alone… with God.

"Go pack," he said. "Go fetch Dustin, and pack all your belongings."

Serenity looked fearfully into her father's eyes, but obeyed, and turned on her heels and left the church.

Outside, one person slowly pulled away from one of the church's stained glass window, satisfied with the information he had. So… there was a witch and little wizard in the village. Finally, he had found two more, just like him. Sean Cordova stepped back, just as the witch walked out of the church. She was most likely walking back to her cottage, he long, creamy blonde hair blew all around with a sudden gust of wind. She was very beautiful, Sean had to admit, and it was a shame that she was a Ruth, because otherwise, he would of married her. He had seen her through the church's windows. She had a delicate little face and body, and big lavender eyes. Sean, happy with the distance between him and the witch, began to walk, but very slowly. She still had to pack and fetch her brother, but to know where she lived was enough for right now. Sean had decided to follow the Ruth ever since he had caught wind of someone using magic. His father, the local bank teller and secretly an Immortal, will be happy to know that the witch and wizard had kept the Ruth magic alive. He had found them… and now, were never going to leave his sight.

It was very late and dark when David Ruth finally came home, and found his children in the kitchen nook. Dustin's hand was tightly clamped around Serenity's, and beside both of them, sat a large suitcase, each filled to the brim with clothing and belongings. David looked at the both of them… and tears sprang into his eyes. His two babies...

David had not told them anything about where they were going; he figured it was safer to leave that until they got to the ship. They were going to live with their grandparents in England. They were also deeply involved in magic, so he knew that his children would be the safest there, and he hoped they could learn a thing or two. He ushered them out the door, suddenly anxious. He had forgotten the time that the ship left the dock, but he knew it was around eleven.

"Hurry children!" he whispered, and together, they set off into the night. The dock was not very far from here, but he knew they shouldn't dawdle. David grabbed both of their hands, and raced on. He looked sideways at this children… relieved that he did not have to wait any longer to know that they were safe. Once they were on that ship, they would never have to worry about being hanged, or worse…

Already today, ten people had been accused of witchcraft, and David had to try and think of a way to prove them innocent. He knew it would probably do no good, once the townspeople made up their minds they rarely changed opinions, but he would try, starting with Sarah…

David felt an unexpected pang in his heart. He guessed that thinking of Sarah, he was thinking of his children, too. He would probably never see them again, unless he went to England. But yet, he plowed on, reminding himself that this was for his children's safety, not his. He stopped, causing Serenity and Dustin to run into the back of him. He muttered a quick apology. There at the dock, stood a giant ship, four masts looming against the night sky. David pushed Dustin and Serenity in front of him. Dustin turned around, and looked at his father, fear circling all around him.

"You're going to go live with your grandparents in England," he said. "They will be waiting for you."

Serenity started toward the boat, carrying her suitcase, and pulling on Dustin's hand. David stood up straighter, reminding himself that he had to look brave for his kids. He heart swelled up with pride as he looked at his brave children got closer and closer to the stairs that led up to the main deck. There were many, many people, probably more than his entire village put together, getting on that ship.

Serenity and Dustin hurried to the bottom of the steps, taking one last look. Their father was watching them. They waved, and hurried up the steps, getting swept up in the crowd, not noticing at all that a certain blond haired male had also stepped aboard…

"Wow!" Dustin said as Serenity opened the door to their room they were assigned. It was certainly a nice place. There were two smaller beds, which lay on either side of the room, and there a wooden bedside table that sat between them. On top, was a single candle. The rest of the room had a very… ocean feel to it. The room itself was painted blue, and there was a circular window on the far side of the room. At the foot of each bed, on the floor, sat a very old looking chest. Dustin sat down on the bed farthest from the door, and closest to the window, still looking around the place admiringly. He laid his head down on his pillow, facing towards the ceiling, and clasped his hands over his chest, sighing.

"This is— he yawned widely— the best room." Dustin's energy seemed to have drained out, even though he was very energetic and sad before they had left, and Serenity knew he was minutes from sleep. If Dustin fell asleep, she could go out and explore the rest of the ship. She looked at Dustin, who was now closing his eyes and, a minute or two later, opening them again. Serenity sat down her bed, the closest to the door, hoping to coax Dustin into going to sleep…

Dustin yawned widely again, and rolled over on his side, turning his back to Serenity.

"Good night, Serenity." Dustin voice dripped with drowsiness. Serenity stood up slowly, so she wouldn't wake up Dustin, or cause him not to go to sleep. Tiptoeing to the door, Serenity looked back over her shoulder to make sure Dustin really was asleep. He was. He had always been fast to go to sleep.

"Good night Buddy." She whispered. The door barely made a noise as she closed it. The hallway was empty and dimly lit, but surprisingly, Serenity did not feel uneasy. There was an eerie quietness that seemed to rock the boat, but Serenity kept going, despite the chills she was getting. She was hoping it was from the cold. Serenity knew she would feel better as soon as she reached the main deck; she always felt better when she could see the sky and the water. As she turned around the corner, she dipped her head for a minute, and thanked God that their room was so close to the deck. Now, she didn't have to worry about leaving Dustin in their room, because it would only take moments to get back. Serenity expected to find the main deck full of people, all laughing and talking about their journey abroad. Another shiver went up her, and not because of the cold. There was no one. Not a single soul. Serenity walked out farther, away from the comfort and safety of the giant opening that lead to the hallways. A shadowed figure stepped from the darkness. His features, which were unblemished and defined, were illuminated by a bright, unseen light. He had short, blond hair that brushed slightly past his eyebrows. His eyes were his best feature though. They were very dark pools of icy cerulean. They widened in surprise. The unknown boy was extremely handsome, something that was very rare in Salem. He looked to be a couple years older than Serenity, and walked more slowly towards her, analyzing her. Serenity was unable to move, despite her tries. Mysterious energy flowed through and around him… and not in a good way.

"Good evening." He said smoothly as he reached her. Serenity could hear the iciness in his voice though, and she put up her defense. Something was definitely wrong with this boy.

"Good evening." She returned, nodding her head in his direction. Her voice was standoffish. He stuck out his hand, and Serenity stared at it for a moment before hesitantly taking it.

"Sean Cordova," he said. "And you are?"

She sucked in a breath, and her mind reeled. Suddenly, Serenity wanted to throw down his hand, and run back to her room, but she couldn't, Sean was squeezing her hand very tightly.

_A Cordova,_ she thought. Serenity went back for a moment, to when her mother was alive, and Serenity was five years old…

_**Salem Massachusetts, 1681**_

Now, listen Honey," Kari Ruth started, looking Serenity in the eyes as she sat on the floor, mystified. "You're a witch, and I'm going to give you some advice. Never trust a Cordova. They're manipulative, evil, cunning, and above all, nothing but bad news. Plus, all Cordovas are our immortal enemy…."

_**Salem Massachusetts, 1692**_

_On the ship_

Serenity was brought back, now frightened to look Sean in the eye.

"You already know who I am…" She said, and was surprised to see that Sean was laughing. "What do you want?"

Sean stopped laughing but it didn't leave his eyes. The blue of his eyes turned up in intensity, and Serenity already knew what he was going to say before it came out his mouth.

"To ruin the Ruth family… forever."

Sean pushed Serenity away forcefully, finally done squeezing her hand to a pulp. It felt numb. Sean leapt back even farther from Serenity, and at that same instant, the wind started to whip around, causing everything on the deck – chairs, tables, candles – to go flying in the air around Sean. They all gathered in a cloud around him, in a matter of minutes, then, with a smirk, he released all the debris. Everything came hurling at Serenity through the air, and it knocked her down flat on her back with the force of a hurricane. She lay there for a minute, horrorstruck and hurting.

_He's going to kill me, _she thought frantically. _Must…_

She sat up and closed her eyes in deep concentration. Ball of light… Ball of light…

Serenity held open her palms, and opened her eyes. A giant globe of light floated inches from her hand, illuminating the whole deck, and Sean's angry face. She threw it. Sean dodged it, causing the light to hit part of the railing and explode. Serenity summoned another light, threw.

The duel lasted for hours, neither side willing or wanting to give up, so they kept fighting, even through pain of a wound, and exhaustion. Sean hurled a small orb of green light through the tense air, and it hit Serenity's thigh, causing it to bleed freely. She grimaced. Enough was enough. Serenity knew they couldn't keep fighting forever. Drawing all the energy she had left, Serenity conjured another light, and aimed it right at Sean's tired, but still handsome face. He was laughing at her. She threw it perfectly, but immediately realized she had made a mistake. The ball hit another part of the railing, causing it to explode and fall out into the water. Serenity looked around frantically. It couldn't be! Sean Cordova had disappeared.

Serenity took off running, stumbling and bleeding along the way. Dustin had suddenly popped into her mind. She had to make sure he was okay, because if Sean really wanted to hurt her… that would be the way to do it. Serenity ran up and down the hallway frantically, searching for her room, she knew it was down here somewhere. She thought about Sean's smirk and laughing face right before he had Transported… that meant that everything that her mother had told her had been true…

Serenity felt dizzy. It had all been true… the story about Spendrella and Toren, the fact that the Cordovas had the secret to the Black Ruin, and that they were the Ruths' sworn, immortal enemy… forced to chase each other through the centuries. She found her room seconds later, and silently struggled with the doorknob. It twisted, and the door opened. Serenity wanted to throw open the door, and rush in to Dustin, but she didn't. She barely cracked the door, just enough to look onto Dustin's bed. There he was, sleeping peacefully, untouched, unharmed, and snoring slightly.

Sean had not gotten Dustin.

Serenity closed the door and sank with relief against it, right there in the hallway. The strain of the day was finally catching up with her. What had happened to Sarah? Serenity had an idea, but she didn't want to believe it was true… at all. She hoped that her father had found some way, _any _way to save her. A tear fell from Serenity's cheek when she thought of her best friend. Serenity, alone in the dark, allowed herself to finally cry…


	10. Chapter 10

It was ready. _Everything_ was ready. Orvil allowed a giant smile to emerge onto his face, but quickly concealed it before he walked up the stairs. His son – curse him for being so clever – would instantly know something was wrong. Orvil never smiled unless he was bringing pain and destruction to others. He went up to the kitchen, and in that instant, Alex appeared right in front of him.

"Hello father." Alex's voice was feigning causality, because he knew something was wrong. His father had never gone out at three in the morning before.

Orvil just nodded in acknowledgment, not wanting his voice, which probably dripped with happiness, to betray him. He paused for a moment, debating whether or not to tell his son about the Black Ruin that Orvil had found at last. Alex was, in fact, a Cordova, but he wasn't like the rest. Alex used his manipulative, cunning character for good, and he knew that the Black Ruin could never be persuaded to follow the light. But, Orvil knew Alex would try. Orvil decided not to tell Alex, but another idea came into his mind to solve his previous dilemma, and it was so simple, that Orvil cursed himself for not thinking of it before.

The Black Ruin always needed two Cordovas… but Orvil knew that his son would never conjure it with him… willingly. He smiled wider, and turned to face away from Alex. Yes, his plan was perfect. Orvil turned on his heels and left the house. He never was much of a transporter, not like his son, who was exceptionally gifted in that area. Plus, Orvil was highly well liked and popular in Orange County, so he couldn't be popping in and out wherever he went. If he did, then it would be very obvious that he wasn't normal. Orvil looked up at the sky suddenly, happy that he was far enough away from the house so that his son couldn't spy on him anymore. He smiled, the moonlight glinting off his white, sharp teeth. The moon was straight overhead and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Yes, tonight would be a _perfect _night to summon the Black Ruin. The swirling, blackness and inexhaustible flames was just the tip of the iceberg. The real danger was inside.

Mott, the Horned One's second in command, lived inside the Black Ruin, and carried out requests given to him by the Cordovas. All Orvil had to do was ask a tiny favor… and all the Ruths that lived and carried magical blood would be erased… _forever._ Orvil let out a laugh, feeling on top of the world. It wasn't far from the cliff that overlooked Laguna Beach, and there… the Black Ruin would come alive.

****

Alex waited for a few minutes, watching his father disappear into the night. He had a good guess as to where exactly his father was going, and what he was going to do…

Alex raced up two staircases, and hung a left, going down the hallway and into James's room. He threw open the door and shook James awake.

"What?" James asked, rubbing his eyes. His black hair looked very disheveled, like he had just spent hours and hours outside in the wind.

"We have to go!" Alex was surprised by the urgency in his voice, the bossiness. James gave him a strange look, but decided not to argue. He slid out of bed, and walked off into to the bedroom's build-in bathroom.

"Go downstairs when you're ready!" Alex said, and raced off to Taylor's room. Her room was at the end of the hallway, and Alex ran for it, and stopped at the door. It was cracked open. Alex gently peeled the door back, and stepped inside. Taylor had a very bright night-light hooked in, and it illuminated the whole room. In the middle, on the queen-sized canopy bed, lay Taylor. She was sleeping on top of the black and white satin comforter, and was obviously in very deep sleep. Alex walked on cat's feet over to the bed, and touched her, afraid to shake her like he had with James. She looked so beautiful and delicate, like a handmade porcelain statue. He touched her arm again, this time with a little more force. Taylor's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at Alex with confusion, but sat up quickly.

"We're leaving soon," he said gently. "Get ready."

Taylor's eyes were still clouded over with sleep, but she drifted off her bed, and went to her wardrobe. Alex left the room after that, and as he stepped into the hallway, he saw James go downstairs. This was actually going _extremely _well. He knew that James and Taylor could be a handful when they weren't cooperating. Alex stopped at the top of the stairs, and pulled out his cell phone. He wasn't sure why he picked this particular person to call, but he knew he needed someone to help him with his father, and Alex was never the one to argue with instinct. Alex was surprised as he dialed, that he still knew this number by heart. He hoped that Jared would be up at this hour.

****

A loud and vaguely familiar ring blared throughout the house, causing Jared to wake up out of his thoughts. He was pretty sure that that was his ring tone for his cell phone. He got up from the couch, and went looking for it, listening for signs that he was getting closer or farther away. He passed several of his coven member's rooms, and they were all poking their heads out of their doors, all looking alarmed or annoyed. Jared told them to stay awake. Obviously, this was a very important phone call. Jared went into the room that he could completely morph around. Currently, it was set up as a kitchen, and personally, Jared liked it best like this. The insistent ringing filled the kitchen, and seconds later, Jared found his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Jared?" the voice on the other end was familiar…

"Alex?"

"Thank God you answered! You need to set your volume louder or something. It took you awhile." Alex sounded rushed, but despite that, Jared smiled, imagining how loud his ring tone would be if he set his volume up any higher.

"Do you need something Alex?"

"Yes actually." Alex's voice sounded pleased, probably because he didn't have to admit he needed help. "My father's conjuring the Black Ruin tonight… er… this morning. At the cliff by the beach."

Jared froze, but this wasn't at all surprising. He knew it was a matter of time before Orvil actually _used_ the Black Ruin. But why was he conjuring it at the beach? Seconds later, Jared answered his own question. That would be the only place secluded enough, so the Innocents didn't see anything.

"And… you want my coven to come?" Jared was playing stupid, but he wanted to make sure he heard Alex right. Why would he want the Ninth Coven to help?

"Well… obviously," Alex snorted into the phone. "Just meet us down there as soon as possible."

"But—." The line clicked off. Jared stood still, but, regaining the control of his muscles, threw his phone down on the tiled floor. He cursed Alex for bringing his coven into this. Strangely, though, Jared found himself waking everyone up, and steering them all outside…

A little while later, the Ninth Coven was outside, all in various degrees of alertness. Jared stepped back and opened his mouth, all eyes following him. He closed his mouth. What should he say? Everyone looked at him closely, probably trying to figure out if he was going to have another emotional breakdown or not. At least, he knew Emmett was thinking that. Jared decided to skip the speech, his coven members already knew most of what was happening, and held up two fingers instead.

"On the count of two, we will Transport to the cliff that overlooks Laguna Beach. Okay?"

All his coven members nodded, and some were trying to stifle their yawns. Jared saw Justin and Lee exchange glances, but tried to ignore their scared expressions.

"One." Jared's voice was loud and clear, and slightly echoed off the trees. He rose up his hands, along with everyone else, getting ready to snap. "Two."

Jared had barely put down his second finger when he snapped in harmony with the rest of his coven. Instantly, they were all on the giant, flat cliff that looked down on Laguna Beach. Jared could feel the rock beneath his feet, even though he could not see perfectly just yet. It was dark, and Jared would have to wait for his eyes to adjust. Jared could feel his coven members all around him… but also, there was someone else.

"James! Look who it is!" a female voice whispered loudly. Jared knew that voice, but he hadn't heard it in a very long time because she had not spoken when she was a prisoner… Taylor. Jared stepped back, away from Taylor, trying to feel Alex's presence, but also trying to figure out why Taylor and James were here. Why had Alex brought them along? Jared did not know the story of Spendrella and Toren that well, but he knew enough. Cordovas and Ruths were supposed to loathe each other, and were forced to cross paths and kill each other through the centuries. Wasn't Orvil trying to kill every last remaining Ruth? Jared was temporarily distracted, but a bolt of pure white light. It had come from the far end of the cliff, and Jared raced over to it, relieved that he could see again. As Jared approached, he saw that Alex and his father were fighting, verbally and magically. Brilliant lights of every color were coming from both sides. Jared stepped closer now, seeing Orvil and Alex's faces.

Orvil look annoyed, and was casually flicking spells at Alex like he was no more than a small pest. Alex, on the other hand, seemed to be battling fiercely, like he actually wanted to hurt his father. Jared had to help him.

"Enough, Alex," Orvil said. He sounded like he was scolding a small child. Alex was hurled backwards, hitting the hard rock with a thud. Jared jumped forward, throwing a spell at Orvil. It missed by inches. Orvil spun though, and glared at Jared. He pummeled Jared to the ground, and placed a Binding spell on him. Jared's whole body relaxed, but his mind was frantic. He _had_ to help. There was a rush of running feet; his coven had – finally – sprung to life. From where Jared was laying, he could turn his eyes and see the whole thing happening. Eight different sparks of color raced towards Orvil. Maybe one or two spells hit him, and he was temporarily thrown to the ground. Jared felt happiness come in, but only a little bit. Mostly, despair seeped in. Orvil got up, and started muttering in an ancient language, then grew rapidly in volume. It sounded suspiciously like Latin. Still chanting in Latin, Orvil strode over to Alex's body, and grabbed his hand. Jared instantly knew what Orvil had done. For the Black Ruin to work to be summoned, two Cordovas had to be there to summon it. Orvil had known that, and lured Alex here, knowing that he would try and save the day. It all made perfect sense. Why hadn't Alex thought about that?

Suddenly, the air felt as if all the electricity had been sucked from it, and Jared's happiness, and every other emotion except for despair, vanished. The Black Ruin was alive. Black flames sprang to life against the rock, easy to see, because they were blacker than the night sky. They were licking the cliff, eager to devouring anything in its path. Orvil let go of his son's hand, and stepped back, out of the way, admiring his work. Jared's heart sank. It was happening again…

He looked up at the sky. No stars. No moon. The cliff was officially in the total blackness. Farther along, Alex had gotten up into a sitting position, and slowly dragged himself to his feet. He suddenly was frantic.

"James? Taylor!" Jared could hear the dread in his voice.

There was a reply that was muffled by the blackness and Jared heard running. How long could this possibly last before they were extinguished, just like all the light and the stars? Jared had another thought, where was his coven? He knew they didn't run off. No, they were too loyal to do that. Then where were they? Jared felt a horrible feeling suddenly, like his soul was slowly being ripped away from his body. The darkness must had fallen upon him, and he didn't even see it coming. Farther along to the cliff, Jared could still see the lights. The darkness, or the fire, had not reached that part yet. Alex stood in front of the rapidly moving black flames, and instantly, someone flipped on the light switch. The blackness and flames had gone away, and in its place, was James and Taylor's screams. Orvil looked horrified in the direction of James and Taylor. He snapped his fingers, and left, immediately freeing Jared. Jared stood up very quickly, and began to walk over. Taylor and James were kneeling over Alex's body, while the Ninth Coven surrounded them, all looking solemn. Alex laid on the ground, badly burned and still. Jared rushed the rest of the way over, fear taking hold of his previously immobile body. James and Taylor backed away when Jared squatted down next to Alex, but reluctantly. He placed a couple of fingers right above Alex's Adam's apple. There was no pulse. Jared sat back, and then stood up, not believing what he was seeing. Alex Cordova, his best friend turned enemy, was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Tabitha wasn't sure how to feel right about now. She had been standing outside her family's second mansion, the one James was staying at, for about half an hour now. Surely, James would have heard the doorbell by now. She pressed the doorbell again, but this time, it didn't ring.

"Maybe you broke it," Charlie, a good-looking red hair boy that Tabitha had met and befriended on the bus, suggested.

Tabitha stood back, and put her hand down.

"Maybe."

Her hopes had long since deflated.

"He could just be out, you know," Charlie pointed out. "We should…. go to dinner and come back later."

Tabitha wasn't very hungry, but she figured that dinner would be a good distraction.

"Okay." She smiled, despite how she was feeling. Charlie really did know how to cheer someone up.

Minutes later, they were driving to the small town that Tabitha's house overlooked. Charlie had just gotten his driver's license, and had rented a small pick-up truck. In the small town, Tabitha had told Charlie, there was this amazing little diner that James and Tabitha always went to when they visited the beach.

"Stop!" Tabitha yelled suddenly, causing Charlie's heart to jump, and his foot to slam on the brakes. Just before the little town's welcome sign, stood a girl. Tabitha squinted, making sure it was a girl. It definitely was. She had long, flowing blonde hair that fell almost to her elbows. She turned to stare at them. Tabitha thought the girl was very pretty, but she looked exhausted.

"Charlie! Pull over." Tabitha said, finding a need to help this girl.

"No! That's Elizabeth." Charlie inwardly shuddered, but it was more forced than normal, when he looked at Elizabeth. He had met her around the same time he had met Jared. Jared had asked both of them to join his coven, and they had met, in the waiting room. She had been very nice and easy to talk to, but once she had joined Jared's coven, she had completely changed. Elizabeth changed into the type of girl that wore thick and heavy make-up, and she had turned cruel. Now, she wore no make-up, and he was surprised to see that she didn't even need it. Gone too, were her big, thick, knee high boots and leather jacket. She still had on a black mini skirt that barely covered her thin legs, but she wore a dark pink v-neck with it, instead. On top of her head was a black beret, tilted at a stylish angle. Charlie didn't know whether to laugh or be confused. This was the old Elizabeth, who had been obsessed with fashion, not killing and torturing.

"Charlie! Pull over!"

Charlie did, and he maneuvered the truck so that the passenger side faced her. Tabitha opened the door, then crawled in the back over the center console. Elizabeth glided in and filled Tabitha's seat seconds later. Charlie looked at Elizabeth a moment. There was no 'Hey! Long time no see. How have you been?' sort of thing, but Elizabeth gave him a weak smile. Charlie could only imagine what Elizabeth had been through, and, for now, a smile was good enough for him. Charlie made a very sharp u-turn and headed back to Tabitha's house, abandoning, at the moment, all thoughts of eating.

"There's a key under the fake plant." Tabitha said, suddenly remembering, and feeling stupid. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Charlie nodded, more to himself than anyone else, and Elizabeth stared straight ahead, watching the mansion that loomed in the distance get larger and larger. Elizabeth was too exhausted to really think, but she knew the best people had found her. She hadn't spoken to Charlie in years, but here he was, picking her up when she needed help like a good friend. Elizabeth felt touched. The truck hit the bottom of the hill, and started to climb, towards the mansion. Soon, it stopped, reaching the top. Elizabeth opened the door, and got out, feeling like a zombie, and not believing she could ever be this tired without dying. Tabitha took the lead, but Charlie stayed close to Elizabeth, making sure she wasn't going to pass out or anything all of the sudden. Elizabeth was surprised to see that the girl— Tabitha— hadn't been lying about where her house key had been hidden.

Tabitha walked up on the porch, and pulled on the leafy branches of a gigantic potted fern that sat right next to door. The plant looked entirely real, but the soil was plastic, and had come up with the fern. Tabitha reached down and retrieved the key, sticking it in the door's keyhole. Tabitha threw back the door and stepped in. The cold that greeted Elizabeth was so unlike the hot, muggy California air that Elizabeth almost sank into a sleep right there in the foyer.

"There's a room upstairs, Elizabeth. Just take a left once you get to the top." Tabitha said.

Elizabeth smiled wearily, and muttered a quiet "Thank you." before heading to the stairs. Tabitha knew she would be upstairs for a while, and she exchanged glances with Charlie. He was smiling, and his stomach growled unexpectantly.

"Do you still want to go to dinner?"

Tabitha grinned back, and followed Charlie outside to the truck.

****

"I think it would be wrong to stay at Alex's house." Taylor said, as she and James were walking around Orange County. This was the first night that they didn't have Alex, and now, they didn't have a mentor or a home. James nodded, not all the way out of his thoughts yet. Seeing Alex being eaten up by black flames had changed something inside James. He was devastated, of course, but he was also horrified, and confused. Alex had been an _Immortal_, which meant he wasn't supposed to die… ever. What if that had been him, instead of Alex, or Taylor?

"Yeah, that would be… weird," James agreed. "I have a house, though. I don't think it's very far from here either."

Taylor turned and gaped at him.

"You have _two _houses?"

James nodded again, and Taylor hugged him hard and quickly, jumping with joy.

"Where is it?"

James smiled, and started going north.

****

Someone was waving a hand in front of Sonny's face.

"What?" he exclaimed.

Nick grinned, satisfied that he had gotten Sonny to talk. His silence was beginning to scare all of them. Sonny was usually the most talkative, after Nick, but he hadn't said a word since they had been moved down here, to the cellar.

"It's all right guys!" Nick yelled. "Sonny's still alive!"

Mason, who was sitting in the corner, looked at Nick, but did not smile. Derek got up and dusted himself off before grinning.

"Hey, that's great!"

Sonny turned his back on his friends, trying to concentrate on the situation at hand. How long has it been, anyway? And exactly, what had happened to James? Sonny and the others had watched James, from a very strange glass room at the top of this house, go off with some mysterious blond guy. Had he been kidnapped? Another though entered Sonny's mind, but this one was highly doubtful.

"Did he abandon us?"

Derek, the closest to Sonny, turned his head, confused.

"Who, mate?" His English accent slipped through so suddenly, Derek turned a little red, but, thankfully, in this dark cellar, no one could see anything. Derek knew that the others had heard him many times before, and obviously, they didn't really care either way, but it bothered Derek sometimes. He had been working really hard since he had come to America to cover up his English accent. So far, it hadn't worked, even though he had been here since he was seven. It set him apart from the other guys, even James, who was French.

Sonny just shook his head, tired of bottling up his feelings.

"James!" he yelled. "Dude, look around, he abandoned us!"

Nick stepped forward, unfazed by Sonny's outburst. He had practically grown-up with Sonny, and knew that this was a very rare thing. Sonny almost never lost his cool.

"Don't say that, Sonny, you know he would nev—."

"Then, where is he?" Sonny countered.

"I think this place is making us crazy." Mason voiced shyly.

"Probably," Derek agreed.

Nick looked between all three of them. This was very hopeless without James.

"Then, why don't we escape?"

Everyone turned to stare at Nick.

"Escape?" Mason repeated softly. The idea sounded dangerous to him. Jared, or the others, were bound to hurt one of them… or worse. But, Sonny was smiling, finally coming out of his moody state that he had been in for some time.

"That's a great idea!"

Nick held his head up higher, his self-confidence buoyed by Sonny's praise.

"Okay…okay." Mason said, racking his brain. "We need a plan, then."

"A plan? Who needs a plan?" Derek asked, finally joining this discussion. Nick and Sonny nodded together. Mason stared at them in disbelief.

"We're going to try and escape without a plan?"

Sonny nodded, happiness flooding through him.

"Why not? Most of the unplanned things in life go pretty well."

Mason shook his head. Those were fools' words. By now though, Mason knew that Sonny, Nick and Derek had made up their minds, and there was no changing that. Still, at least he could voice his opinion. Mason readjusted his glasses before continuing.

"But we aren't talking about something we can try again tomorrow."

"Sure we can," Derek said. Sonny and Nick agreed with him by nodding their heads.

"Okay," Mason sighed. "But what if they kill one of us?"

Sonny shrugged. "Then we die, I guess."

Derek laughed, and Nick looked Mason seriously in the eye.

"Are you in?"

Mason noticed how Nick didn't give him an 'or out?' option, but against his better judgment, he nodded.

"Good."

****

It was almost midnight when Justin scrambled in and shook Lee awake.

"Lee!" Justin cried frantically, letting go of Lee so he could sit up.

"What's goin' on?" Lee's words sounded very thick and garbled.

Justin looked scared. "The prisoners…. they're trying to escape, and… and everyone's fighting them."

Lee's sluggish brain, still cobwebbed with sleep, barely comprehended what Justin was saying. Still, Lee got up and followed Justin, who was running through the hallway. Minutes later, Justin swung open a door, and they were in the main room that always morphed. Currently, in was set up as a big, empty room that reminded Lee of a dance studio.

Justin was right about the fighting part. Everyone was actually _fighting_, without magic. Lee looked at all his coven members, who all were punching and kicking, and being punched and kicked. Lee would of found this very comical if violence hadn't been involved. All his coven members were wearing their pajamas, and they still looked sleepy.

"This fight must have started a while ago. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Lee turned to Justin, but he faced empty air. Justin had gone off, and was currently fighting a tall, sandy-haired boy. From this distance, Lee could have sworn they were brothers. They both had the same sand colored hair, except Justin's was a shade or two darker, and they both were very tan, and fairly tall. Suddenly, the sandy-haired boy punched Justin right in the face, and he fell. Lee ran over to him, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other coven members.

"Justin!" Lee called, as he reached his best friend. He dropped to his knees quickly. "Take your hand off your face."

Justin carefully did what Lee said, and he almost fainted when he saw his hand. It was covered in blood. Justin gingerly touched his nose and yelped in pain. It was definitely broken, and was spewing blood. Justin hated the sight of blood, so he closed his eyes tightly.

"Justin! It's just a broken nose! Please don't pass out!" Lee cried.

"I… I don't like blo—." Justin started, but was cut off, because the door to the main room banged open. Jared stood there, also in his pajamas, with an annoyed look that always seemed to be on his face.

"This is… ridiculous!" Jared shouted. All the fighting stopped immediately, and everyone turned toward Jared. He waved his hand, very gracefully, and an invisible wall sprang between the prisoners and the coven. The wall began to press in, bringing the boys closer together, but not affecting the coven members at all as it passed through them. Soon, all of the prisoners were together, shoulder to shoulder, although they were violently kicking and hitting the wall. Jared moved his wrist, and the wall moved backwards, the boys going with it, but not without a fight. They continued to punch and kick, but eventually, they wore themselves out. The wall moved backwards again and the cellar door banged open as they reached it. The wall forcefully pushed them back, until they were all standing at the opening of the door, looking tired, but still willing to fight.

"Lee!" Jared said, still raising his hands so he could keep control of the wall as the boys tried to attack it again. "Go lock that door."

Lee reluctantly left Justin's side, and scurried over to the door, trying to ignore the boys' glares. He gently closed the door right in their face.

"Well… that worked." A sarcastic voice said from behind the door.

"I told you we needed a plan!" A slightly whiny voice answered.

"Shut up, Mason!"


	12. Chapter 12

The small amounts of gravel crunching under Taylor and James's feet were the only sound coming between them. That… and heavy breathing. James knew, or at least he thought he knew, where he was. They had been walking for two days now, and to say that they were tired was an understatement. When his brain was this tired, James wasn't really sure of anything anymore. A zoo could have looked like his house at the moment. He stopped and yawned widely before attempting to stumble forward again. Taylor, coming out of her thoughts, stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"How much farther?" Taylor sounded exhausted, but her eyes were still bright and lit up, like this was just a very difficult game of I-Spy. James looked her in the eyes, hoping desperately that she couldn't see that he had no idea. James knew where his house was… he knew it was in this general area, but he didn't know exactly _where_ his house was. What if they had already passed it?

He shrugged. "Not much farther."

Taylor and James both knew that was a lie, but to avoid her gaze, James closed his eyes, imagining his house. It sat on top of a giant, rolling hill, right next to a tiny town called Bayberry. The mansion was square, and had four floors, although it seemed much bigger when you were looking at it from the outside. The house itself was creamy white, and giant dormers covered the top floor. It was big, and beautiful, and, for now, it was all James's. He opened his eyes, and was in awe. He was standing in front of his house. Taylor stared at him, and all the exhaustion and desperation that she had seemed to evaporate when she smiled.

"How did you do that?" Taylor had thought she had seen the coolest, and weirdest, ever since she had met James, but this topped it by a mile. "Have you even Transported before?"

James shook his head, not really comprehending what 'Transported' meant. He would get Taylor to explain that to him later. Right now, all he cared about was that Taylor and him were safe and they were home…

Taylor was staring at the house, taking in all of its glory, but James's movement pulled her out of her daze. They walked up to the porch and James tried the door. It was locked. James wasn't surprised at all, but for a second, he wondered if the door was going to 'pop' and open itself up. He stared at it for a few seconds, with no avail. James moved over to the giant potted fern that stood right next to the door. To the normal eye, the fern looked like a normal, healthy plant, but as James pulled up on it's leafy branches, the plastic soil came up with the plant. James reached down and retrieved the key at the bottom of the pot. Taylor looked at James, puzzled, and he just smiled, sticking the key in the keyhole and opening the door. Taylor stepped into the cool, airy house, and James had one foot in the doorway when he heard something… an engine, and crunching gravel. He turned around.

Coming up the giant hill that doubled as a driveway, was a slightly old-looking truck. James stared at it, bewildered. Who in the world was that… and why were they coming up his driveway?

Minutes later, the truck, gasping and sputtering, rolled to the top of the hill, and two people got out of it. James looked at them, too confused to be scared. Actually, they weren't scary at all. There was a boy who hopped out of the driver's side, and James had to resist doing a double take. This was a _kid_ who looked maybe as old or younger than Lee. Did he really have his license? James realized that the two unknown people were staring at him, with just as much confusion and shock as James felt, written on their faces. James was going to confront them, but not before he looked at the second person. The kid was saying something, probably asking James a question, but he couldn't hear. His heart had skipped a couple of beats.

The second person was obviously a girl. She had tangles of pure, creamy blonde tumbles that framed her dainty little face and her light, apple green eyes, perfectly. She seemed to have lost some weight, and now, she seemed a bit on the extremely thin side, but still, she was here. His sister was actually _here_, standing a few feet away from him.

"James?" Tabitha asked loudly. She sounded shocked and excited.

"Who—?" the boy started

"James!" Tabitha cried, and sprinted in his arms. James hugged Tabitha, but not as hard as she was hugging him. It was like she was trying to crush his very bones.


End file.
